<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翻译-Root Cause (Chinese Translation) by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329997">翻译-Root Cause (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因果循环，世事轮回，无人可逃。<br/>故事发生在Slowly Spirals结尾一年后</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Zoe Morgan/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第1卷:第1章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561423">Root Cause</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax">kesdax</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This translation work is authorized by its original author.<br/>本文已是坑，慎入慎入。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>存档检索中……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>数据定位成功……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>系统时间未知……粗略估计…</em>
  <em>11</em>
  <em>月零</em>
  <em>24</em>
  <em>天前</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>数据读取中……</em>
</p><p>“Jason。”Root冷冷的说，余光里瞥到Shaw从床上坐起来了一些。</p><p>“听说你们不打算继续找我了。”Jason说，与此同时TM毫不意外的告诉她说<em>她</em>追踪不到这个号码。</p><p>“你还想怎样？”Root问，希望他能就此离开他们，走得远远的，再不要回来。</p><p>“你救了TM。”Jason肯定的说，而Root不知道他是怎么知道的。</p><p>“我只是让<em>她</em>自由了，”Root纠正道，“你伤害不到<em>她</em>了。”</p><p>“或许吧。”Jason说。Root觉得他的语气里带着丝忧伤，而她不知道这是不是也同他这个人的其他所有东西一样，都是伪装出来的。“你和我，”Jason继续说，“我们本来很合适。”</p><p>“不，Jason，”Root闭上眼，疲倦的说，不知道他是指他们一起工作时各自的那些才华还是其他的什么（或许两者兼有），“我们不可能。”</p><p>她听见Jason在电话那边轻笑了一声，<em>或许下辈子吧</em>，她想，或许是原来的那个她，那人和他确实很适合。</p><p>“下次见了。”Jason说，然后挂了电话。当然会有下次，他会在他们最没有防备的时候卷土重来，而Root不能让这发生，她不能让他再伤害到其他人，不能让他再一次的毁掉他们的生活。</p><p>在Root把手机放回口袋里时，Shaw问：“他说什么？”</p><p>“无关紧要的那些东西。”Root佯装轻松的说。Shaw似乎对她皱了皱眉，Root不是很确定，因为她正忙着在夹克里翻着另一样东西。当指尖终于触碰那个冰冷坚硬的东西之后，她朝床上的Shaw走了回去。Shaw正一脸的疑问，但Root迅速意识到那疑问并不是在针对她——而是在担忧，担忧着Jason说的话有没有让她不安、让她不高兴，这认知让Root不安的咽了咽喉咙。</p><p>她坐在床边上，朝Shaw安慰的笑了笑。</p><p>“对不起。”Root说，用力抽泣了一声。</p><p>“为什么？”Shaw疑惑的皱着眉，她太过专心的想在Root脸上寻找有什么不对劲，以至于完全没有发现靠近她脖子的那把电击枪。等她注意到时，一切都已经太迟了。</p><p>Root移开了目光，不去看Shaw抽搐的身体。她不需要想象Shaw脸上的神情。电击枪已让她不能控制住自己的表情，Shaw的脸上已满是受伤、满是背叛。</p><p>“我知道你不会理解，”Root艰难的说，话里的每一个字都耗费了她巨大的能量，“但我这是在保护你，为了保护你们所有人。”</p><p>Shaw的眼神凌厉了起来，满是控诉。在身体完全无法动弹的情况下，这也是她唯一能做的事。</p><p>“他不会停下来的，”Root继续说，擦去脸上那滴不受控制而流出来的泪水，“我了解他，他一定会卷土重来。”</p><p>“Root，”Shaw的声音含糊不清，而Root尽力不去想她用了多大力气才能说话、这又对她身体造成了多大的压力，“不要再这样对我。”</p><p>Root闭上眼，在一片泪眼模糊中想尽力忽略掉这有多难、忽略掉她的心有多疼。她弯下腰，轻声对着Shaw耳语：“请一定记住，我爱你。”Root轻轻的在Shaw的唇上留下一个吻，然后站了起来，在来得及反悔前别过了脸。</p><p>她装衣服的行李袋还在地上，Root提起它跨在肩膀上，强迫自己不要回头。她依然拿着电击枪，但把手机留在了橱柜上，因为她知道Shaw恢复行动的第一件事便会是通过它来找她。</p><p>从卧室到前门的这个距离，是她生命中走过的最长的一段路，每一步都异常沉重，就像有人在她的鞋里灌了铅一样。她满心都想着掉头回去，但她没有，她拿着她所有的东西，强迫自己一直向前走，把这六个月以来她建立起的所有东西、她在乎的所有东西都抛在了身后。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>模拟交互界面定位中……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人已定位……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>地点……法国，波尔多……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>当地时间……</em>
  <em>19:04</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>餐馆里空荡荡的，不知是否是有人故意为之，只有中央的桌子上坐着个人，背对着入口，显得十分萧条。Root进去时，总管直接迎了上来，噼里啪啦的对着她说着法语。她没理他，她听不懂也不想管他到底在说些什么，Root今晚只有一个任务，而那个人正坐在正中那张桌子旁。</p><p>Root不知道他是否已经认出了她，因为在她走过去坐在他对面时，他显得十分淡定，毫无畏缩的痕迹。但Root依然仔细的观察着，看着这张许久不见的脸，希望能在上面发现些惊讶或是恐惧的情绪，但上面什么也没有，Jason Greenfield面无表情的盯着她，手上还把玩着个酒杯。红色液体的表面，有光在不知疲倦的跳动。</p><p>“Jason，你好呀。”Root伸手从桌中央的篮子里拿了个面包，死死的盯着他，不打算给他任何的可趁之机。</p><p>Jason笑了，抿了口酒，“你是怎么找到我的？”</p><p>他听起来与其说是在生气，倒不如说在好奇，似乎对她的努力颇为赞叹。这么长时间后，她终于找到了他。</p><p>Root没说话，撕了块面包扔进嘴里，这面包很硬，但她依然慢慢的嚼着，不动声色。</p><p>“<em>她</em>帮了你，”Jason笑得更加开心了，似乎十分自得，“不是么？”</p><p>Root依然沉默着，服务生过来上了Jason的主菜，五分熟的鹿肉。她一眨不眨的盯着他，不禁想起了很久前的一些事。在Samaritan即将全面上线时，他们四个人曾在回纽约之前去了某个餐馆，在里面定下了最后的计划。那时，Root因太过忧虑不怎么吃得下，Jason依然要的是鹿肉，Daniel吃的牛排，而Daizo……她尽力不去想到Daizo。</p><p>“在布达佩斯的时候，我差点就抓到你了。”Root觉得自己这话带着点吹嘘的痕迹。</p><p>“差点。”Jason表示同意，缓慢优雅的切着鹿肉。Root不知他是否是打算用这种方式来恐吓她，但要吓倒她的话，恐怕一把刀还远远不够。“我很惊讶，你竟然没死。”Jason继续说。</p><p><em>我也挺惊讶的</em>，Root想，她还记得那时的枪声和爆炸声，以及Jason雇来杀她的那小支军队。他不是第一次那样干了，但那是Root在追踪他的过程中第一次真正意义上的死里逃生，也是<em>她</em>出手干预的第一次。</p><p>布达佩斯的医生帮她包扎好了伤口、给她做了个全面的检查并得出了和她相同的结论：Root需要休息，需要让伤口恢复的时间。</p><p>Root当然没有听从他们的建议。</p><p>她继续全身心的投入了那无休止的猫和老鼠的游戏，她下定决心要抓到他。</p><p>但Jason总在她十步之前的地方，不管她有多么的努力，他都总能逃脱。</p><p>直到现在。</p><p>直到TM让她到这儿来执行一个任务。</p><p>Jason细嚼慢咽的吃着东西，就像他们只是两个平常人一样，就像他从没折磨过她、而他们也从没绞尽脑汁的要杀死对方一样。</p><p>“那么……”Jason仰头喝了口红酒咽下了口中的鹿肉，“你是来杀我的？”</p><p>Root深吸一口气，笑出了声，她没觉得这话哪里可笑，她只觉得出奇的愤怒。“很可惜，不是，”她忧伤的说，“我是来找你帮忙的。”</p><p>Jason哼了一声，嗤之以鼻，“我又为什么要帮你？”</p><p>Root随意的耸耸肩，又往嘴里丢了一块面包。这次，她没再觉得味如嚼蜡，面包十分顺畅的顺着喉管滑了下去。</p><p>“噢，这我就不知道了，”Root神秘的说，“可能是因为……我给服务生塞了点钱，往你的酒里倒了些毒药？”</p><p>Jason没再笑了，他深深的皱着眉，像是不确定是否要相信她一样，他的神色间终于带了些恐惧。Root得意的向后靠在椅背上，觉得十分之愉悦。</p><p>“你现在应该有些感觉了，”Root说，“四肢虚弱，舌头刺痛，两眼发黑……”</p><p>“你个婊子。”Jason咬牙说，丢掉餐具，手紧紧的抓着桌子，指关节一片惨白。他额上泛着细密的汗珠，顺着脸一路下滑，最后落在了大腿上。Root看着Jason苍白脸，知道他现在一定正觉得极端恶心。</p><p>“Jason，这就不对了，”Root说，“我拿着解药，而这就是你对我的说话方式？”</p><p>Root从衣服包里拿出一小管清澈透明的试剂，在手指尖随意的把玩着。Jason的目光立刻落在了那管试剂上，伸手想夺过来，但Root状似不经意的突然向后靠在了椅背上，远离了他能够着的范围。Root突然觉得，现在这样的话，她真的十分乐在其中。</p><p>她短暂思考了会儿要不要就这样直接走开，任由毒药发挥作用，而警察也不会发现任何疑点，他看上去只会像是正常死亡而已。这样的话，在如此长的时间之后，她便终于能给这一切画上句号，而或许……她便终于能够回家（如果她还有家可回的话）。</p><p>正是回家这一个简单的想法支撑着她过了这么久，让她下定决心去找到Jason、并在这漫长的时间里从未放弃，连布达佩斯的那次濒死经历、甚至TM的担忧都没让她动摇。现在，忽略TM的话对她来说已变得十分容易，也早已沉默了下来，从未提供过任何帮助。</p><p>但能在现在找到Jason，她也付出了巨大的代价，这漫长的搜索不能以她希望的方式来结束——她不能直接一枪结束Jason的命。</p><p>TM不停的在她耳里说着指令，而这次，至少在这个方面，她无论如何都无法忽略<em>她</em>。</p><p>“那么，Jason，”Root嘲弄道，“你怎么打算的？被毒死……还是帮忙？”</p><p>“帮什么忙？”Jason气喘吁吁的问，挣扎着想要呼吸。毒药已经缩紧了他的气管，Root知道过不了多久他便会窒息。</p><p>“这我还不知道呢。”Root承认道。要放Jason一马、还要在不知道原因的情况下寻求他的帮助，这比任何事都让她困扰，但她没表现出来，她不能让Jason发现她的不自在。这不是TM第一次在任务里瞒着她，但这是Root对其结果丧失信心的第一次。她不相信TM的动机。</p><p>她确信Jason对TM的那些影响应该都已经消失了，现在的TM已经自由了，并和以前的<em>她</em>截然不同。<em>她</em>不受Harold那些代码的控制，每一天都在自主进化。<em>她</em>不同意Root追捕Jason的计划，也已经沉默了很长时间，因此Root已不知道<em>她</em>现在的能力。但这不代表她不再自愿，她依然愿意为<em>她</em>做任何事，即便这意味着放Jason Greenfield一马。</p><p>Jason的视线又落在了解剂上，眼睛已有些微的失焦。他的时间已所剩无几，而他自己也一定明白这一点。TM依然在她耳里不停的说着，让她加快进度——他们快没时间了，Jason必须得活着。但她不打算这么快就满足他，她耐心的等着，无比期待他能宁死也不帮助她和TM。</p><p>Jason咬咬牙，终于抬起头、直直的看着她的眼睛。“好吧，”他咕哝道，“我帮忙，快把解药给我。”</p><p>Root微笑起来，“我就知道你会做出正确的选择。”尽管直觉在告诉她应直接任由他去死，Root依然强迫自己动了起来，拿过一个空杯，用桌上的水壶掺了半杯水。</p><p>她犹豫了会儿才握住了试管上的盖子，但最终是Jason那双正直勾勾地盯着她看的眼睛才让她打开了盖子将解剂倒进了水杯里。她晃了晃水杯，伸手递给了Jason。他一把抓了过去，手抖得十分厉害，让杯里的水洒了好一些。他将玻璃杯凑到嘴旁，一口喝干然后把水杯放回了桌上。手抖得太厉害，杯子翻倒滚了下去，在地上摔了个粉碎。Root没管，没有什么服务生会过来，她早已给他们塞了足够的钱。</p><p>解药要过一会儿才会发生作用，但就Jason坚忍的眼神和紧握的双拳来看，解剂已经在发挥效用了。</p><p>Root突然站了起来，这动作让椅子被碰倒在了地上。“别轻举妄动。”她警告道，抽出了背后藏着的枪。</p><p>Jason谨慎的盯着枪看了会儿，舔了舔嘴唇，“你不会开枪的。”</p><p>他的语气十分自信，但曾经他们四人曾无数次与死亡擦肩而过、无数次一起蜷缩在一个破烂的厢车或是汽车旅馆里，那么长的时间里，她已太了解他了，她能发觉他眼里的恐惧和不确定。他不知道她是否会杀他，但和她不同，他可以装得很好，至少在表面看来，他似乎一点儿都不信她会开枪。</p><p>“起来。”Root命令道。Jason的动作十分缓慢，似乎有些站不太稳。Root依然拿着枪，在他身上搜索有无武器。他没带任何武器，这让她不免有了一肚子的疑问。</p><p>Jason注意到了她的表情，“很惊讶么？”</p><p>Root笑了，“惊讶你一点准备都没？”</p><p>Jason笑了回来，“我不是没准备，我只是自信而已。”</p><p><em>不</em>，Root想，<em>你只是狂妄自大而已</em>。</p><p>“你确定？”Root说，“即便有人在你毫不知情的情况下给你下了毒？”</p><p>他没笑了，狠狠的咬了咬牙。</p><p>“走。”Root把枪死死的按在他的腰上，把他从餐馆后门推了出去。一路没人阻拦，Root早已确保没人会来管。</p><p>Jason还因毒药的原因变得十分虚弱，Root十分容易的便把他按在了墙上。</p><p>“早知道我们能这么亲密的话，”Jason说，“几个月前我都该让你抓住我了。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Root把枪朝里按了些，用力之大，足以在他身上留下淤青。食指有些发痒，她知道直接开枪会让所有事都容易许多，而如果准头没问题的话，她可以打中好几条主血管。又或者，她可以避开致命的部位，让他渐渐失血过多而亡，他会用他那张懦夫的嘴苦苦哀求她。但一年前，他没给Daizo任何哀求的时间，所以Root不觉得他可以有为自己求饶的机会。</p><p>直接开枪的话……这样太容易了。</p><p>虽然那些她在做雇佣杀手时杀的人都还沉沉的挂在心里挥之不去，但这次，她知道自己不会有任何的障碍。那时她一点都不在意自己杀的那些人，那只是一份份工作罢了。但……TM教会了她什么是关心、什么是人性，所以现在，那一次次谋杀就如刀尖一般让她的心口疼得无以复加。不过杀Jason的话——Root不觉得她会有任何愧疚感，她只会遗憾着自己为何没能早日杀掉他。因为如果她早做到了的话，她便不需要像现在这样、一个人翻遍全球的去找他，总落后他好几步，还远离了TM、她的朋友和队友、她的——</p><p>但她没能做到，这世上也没有如果。</p><p>现在想这些如果和可能都已经不再有任何用处，Daizo还是死了。而就算没有Jason，Root也很可能会用其他方式把所有事都搞得一团糟。她这种人，不可能有什么幸福美满的结局。</p><p>毕竟，这是TM一开始选中她的原因。</p><p>“我们去哪儿？”Root问。Jason好奇的瞥了她一眼，但她没理他，反正她也不是在和他说话。她等了会儿，等着TM给她指示。</p><p><em>C172</em><em>次航班…一小时后起飞</em>，TM告诉她。这句话什么信息量都欠奉，Root从包里套出一根束线带，叫Jason把自己的手捆在前面。</p><p>“之后去哪儿？”她小声嘟囔道。她不希望让Jason听见这部分对话，这样他便能知道她也全然不知到底发生了什么，知道她和他一样一头雾水。</p><p><em>纽约</em>，耳里的声音让Root的心脏漏了半拍。</p><p><em>家</em>，她想。她自离开后就再没有回去过，已是一年过去，而一想到自己究竟抛下了什么她就觉得一阵恶心，胸口的绞痛也似乎永远都不会停止。</p><p>但Root尽力不让自己继续往下想，因为在她曾放任自己沉浸在回忆中的那少数几次里，她都会觉得心疼得无以复加、疼得不知自己还能否再继续走下去。如果回忆得太多，她所有的坚持都会就此溶解，单人复仇之路毫无所获，她会直接空手而归。</p><p>这次TM没有给她选择，不管她是否愿意她都得回纽约，她得<em>回家</em>。</p><p>但至少她不是一个人回去。她抓住了Jason，至少从这来看，一切都是值得的。</p><p>尽管Root并不这样想。</p><p>她已经不知道该怎么想了，更不知道自己在做些什么。对曾经的她而言，盲目的跟随TM就如第二天性一样自然。但在已经很久没有TM的指引的现在，放Jason一马这个指令开始让她觉得十分恐惧，让她不清楚自己的所作所为是否应该。她知道这指令背后必有其原因在，只是她不知道而已。</p><p>当Jason的双手被绑好后，Root示意他走前面。他走得不是很稳，可能是因为毒药的副作用，也可能是在演戏，以让她掉以轻心、让他有机可乘。但Root不会让这发生，她找了他这么长时间，而她绝不可能在现在放任他逃走。</p><p>“你敢轻举妄动，”Root警告道，“我就会杀了你。”</p><p>“你不是要我帮忙么。”Jason似乎一点都不关心背后那把已拉下保险栓的枪。</p><p>“是TM要你帮忙，不是我，”Root声明说，“而如果真到了杀你那一刻，我可一点儿都不会觉得可惜。”</p><p>Jason应该是听出了她语气里的严肃，到机场的一路他都没再说话，而Root除了叫他动起来之外也没说其他的任何事，她没理耳里喋喋不休的给她指令、同时反复提醒她不能杀掉Jason的TM。</p><p>Root满脑子都只有一个想法，<em>现在</em>还不能而已。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第1卷:第2章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人定位中</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人</em>
  <em>Sameen Shaw</em>
  <em>定位成功</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>地点</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>叙利亚，阿勒波，吉若亚空军基地</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>当地时间</em>
  <em>……20:37……</em>
</p><p>Sameen Shaw十分讨厌飞机基地这种开阔的环境，没有任何可以躲藏或者能让她保持在视线范围之外的地方。她从一个夏尔巴运输机旁悄悄溜了过去，但依然觉得自己就跟在聚光灯下一样的显眼。那飞机的部件散得到处都是，即便机场还在运作，也不可能再有什么作用了。这运输机很可能就是个虚张声势的道具而已，这念头在Shaw脑里一闪而过，但她并没过多去想，那不是她今晚的任务。</p><p>“好了，Daniel，”Shaw说，“说点什么。”</p><p>耳机里，Daniel又沉默了一会儿才回答。</p><p>“那些伙计应该在停机棚附近，你左边往北五百码。”</p><p>Shaw朝前看了看，在黑暗中勉强可以看到他说的停机棚。</p><p>“应该？”Shaw挑了挑眉，即便明白他根本就看不到。</p><p>“好吧，确定在停机棚那儿，”Daniel确认道。“Shaw，小心点，”他又补了一句，“那些家伙身上带着些热量很高的东西。”</p><p>Shaw很想翻个白眼，她完全明白那些“热量很高”的是什么，因为这那正是她来这里的原因，某伊拉克极端组织会在这里购买好几吨的军品。但除了这，她知道的并不多，Daniel没能找到任何关于卖家的信息。这让Shaw十分愤怒，他们那无所不知的老板本可以告诉他们更多些的东西，但尽管TM现在已经有了能和<em>她</em>的执行人直接交谈的能力，<em>她</em>依然只会让他们知道需要知道的部分。不过这不代表Shaw和TM直接交流过，她一般把这部分的事留给了Daniel，他比她更有和一个人工智能玩耍的耐心。</p><p>Shaw伏着身子朝停机棚走了过去，希望可以避开在停机棚前方盯梢那人的视线。就现在看来那儿没人，但在如此黑暗的环境下，Shaw不能完全相信视觉上的判断，于是她紧靠着墙，用建筑的阴影藏住自己，绕了圈到了停机棚后面。一路上她都没看到什么人，但她听到停机棚里面有声响，声音压得很低，听不清在说什么。</p><p>“Daniel，有多少人？”Shaw问，拉下保险栓，悄悄的走了进去。</p><p>“在切换热红外遥感显示卫星，”Daniel说，“要一会儿才能知道。”</p><p>Shaw用了比她想象中多了很多的耐心等着他的回复，Daniel经常小心过了头，要检查三遍才会把信息传达给她。周全的考虑是一方面，这代表他的信息一定是精准的。但在她这行里，很多任务的时间十分有限，她会需要些即时点的消息，而今天这任务便是其中的一个。那些军火贩子随时都可能发现她，她只需要一个大概数字和位置就行。</p><p>“好了，我看到了九个，”Daniel说，“不，等等！是十三个。”</p><p>“呃，到底多少？”Shaw问。</p><p>“十三，”Daniel重复道，声音听起来十分自信，“你正前方有九个，还有四个在绕着巡逻。”</p><p>这四个会十分棘手，Shaw想，但随即便决定等会儿再考虑他们。</p><p>“我要进去了。”Shaw把枪平举在前方，慢慢的朝前走。</p><p>“Shaw，我马上就把地……发……你……”</p><p>“Daniel？”</p><p>Shaw停住了，手指压上了耳机，但里面的静电杂声一点都没得到缓解，接着耳机里便出现了一声尖锐的噪声，如同刀锋一般割过她耳膜。Shaw倒吸了口凉气，拿出耳机瞪着它看了会儿，不明白到底发生了什么。她把耳机丢回了口袋里，伏下身朝前方的声音来源处潜了过去。这不是普通的静电干扰，Shaw拿出手机，发现本有的卫星显示也一概欠奉，而从那群军火贩子的声音来看，并不是只有他们一方的通信受到了干扰。</p><p>这还不错，不是只有他们一方成了没头的苍蝇。看来她得用老办法来了。</p><p>Shaw咧嘴笑了，老一套一直是她的最爱，而一想到这，肾上腺素便立刻在体内激荡了起来，让感官都灵敏了起来。她向前走进停机棚的主要区域、躲在了一个板条箱后，从这里能很好的看到前方的敌人。她数了下，有八个，没看到那第九个在哪儿，不知道是不是Daniel数错了。但Daniel从不会数错，所以Shaw知道那第九个一定在这附近的某个地方，或者加入了外面巡查的那四个人中。</p><p>Shaw从包里拿出一个闪光弹，拉开拉栓朝那群军火贩丢了过去。他们都在忙着吵架，根本没注意到滚过来的闪光弹，而现在，即便他们注意到了也都已经太迟了。Shaw闭上眼、捂住耳朵，等着闪光弹的效力过去。等那八个人都不再是威胁后，Shaw动了起来。</p><p>那八人都在挣扎着想看清发生了什么，忙着摸武器以应对这从天而降的袭击，但Shaw比他们更快，迅速废掉了三个人的膝盖然后躲在了另一个板条箱后。另外五个还没缓过来，她轻易的便将他们一个接一个的干倒了。最后那人成功的摸出了枪，但他的准头差了太多，子弹嵌入了Shaw身后的战斗机上。Shaw两枪废掉了他的膝盖，在他砰得一声倒地时忍不住笑了。</p><p>“没人告诉过你们，军火贩是个很危险的职业么？”Shaw居高临下的站在他身旁，将枪踢开了。他茫然的看着她，明显听不懂英语，而且也明显痛得没精力管她在说些什么。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，但在这时，她的左方传来了一阵纷乱的脚步声。她迅速转过身，在枪声响起前躲到了一个箱子后。子弹从她头顶上飕飕的飞了过去打在身后的箱子上，让木屑飞得满天都是。她蹲着身子，尽力想弄清对方的人数和位置。</p><p>枪声停了下来，对方应该是在换弹夹。Shaw从包里掏出一个折叠镜朝外看了眼——两个敌人，一个在换弹夹、一个正绕着箱子想接近她。</p><p>
  <em>他妈另外两个又跑哪儿去了？</em>
</p><p>她没看到其他的人，而要干倒眼前这两人的机会正在渐渐流失。Shaw把镜子放了回去，站起来朝左边移动，那个正接近的人看到了她，但在他来得及举起枪之前Shaw就击中了他。枪声转移了换弹夹那人的注意力，在Shaw朝着他的方向开枪时，她能明显看到那人眼中的惊慌。子弹中了他的肩膀，正是她瞄准的位置，让那人跌跌撞撞的朝后退，枪也从手上掉了下去。</p><p>“别动。”身后传来了一个口音很重的声音，与此同时，Shaw感到有什么冰冷的金属抵在了她的背上。她举起双手，任由他们拿走了她的枪。看来，这就是在外面巡查的另外两人了，一个给她搜身，另一个的眼神冰冷，手里端着个冲锋枪，枪口正对着她。</p><p>“其他人呢？”他问。</p><p>“什么其他人？”Shaw有些高兴。他在问问题，而这就给了她更多时间。</p><p>“其他干了<em>这些</em>的人？”他朝地上那些或昏迷或呻吟的人示意了一下。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩笑了，“就我一个。”</p><p>那个军火贩子狠狠的瞪了过来，明显认定她在撒谎，直接举起了枪托。Shaw并不是没有注意到这个动作，但躲避不是个明智的决定，所以她没动，任由他一枪砸在了她的下巴上。脖子因疼痛而后仰，嘴唇和脸颊连着牙齿一起疼得像是要撕裂了一般。她把血吐在了那人脚边，然后抬起头，继续挑衅的看着他。</p><p>“其他人在哪儿？”他的声音高昂了许多。这人明显不是做头头的料，Shaw不知他是否真是这里掌权的，还是因为其他人都倒在地上、只有他来临时充当这个角色。</p><p>“你耳朵有病么？”Shaw说，“都说过了，就我一个。”</p><p>那人的鼻孔差点喷出火来，明显将手里的枪抓得更紧了。</p><p>“好吧，”Shaw从他右肩后看到了点动静，“除了他。”</p><p>那人迅速转身，但没能躲过Daniel的子弹，它们直接命中了他的膝盖。Shaw抬起手肘重击在身后那人的肚子上，力道足以让他一时间动弹不能。她将他的双手抵在背后，手上用力勒住了他的脖子。</p><p>Daniel走来时，那人刚刚昏迷了过去，她放开了手，任由那人砰的一声倒在了地上。</p><p>“我搞得定。”她喘着气说。</p><p>Daniel挑眉看了她一眼，“嗯哼。”他怀疑的说，走过去一个个的将这群失去武装的军火贩子们绑牢。</p><p>“你怎么这么久才过来？”她忽略了Daniel那一脸洋洋得意的样子，“还有，我们的通讯出什么问题了？”</p><p>“我还不清楚。”Daniel一脸若有所思的表情。他每次这个样子时，都代表他已经有了什么想法，但Shaw知道，在确定之前他都不会说任何一个字。</p><p>Daniel帮她绑好了其他军火贩，然后把枪支丢进了一个开着的箱子里。</p><p>在他们绑好了最后一个人时，Daniel说：“这儿没有钱。”Shaw笑了，她正想他还要花多久才会注意到这点。</p><p>“而且还少了个人，”Shaw给她的枪换好了弹夹然后放进口袋里，“除非你数错了。”</p><p>“我从不可能数错。”Daniel一副被冒犯了的样子。</p><p>“那就是逃了一个。”Shaw皱眉说，她不喜欢这种悬而未决又混乱的局面。她总能收拾好烂摊子，这是她引以为傲的一点，但现在这样直接甩手离开，让她觉得十分不安。</p><p>“警察要来了，”Daniel告诉她，“我们得走了。”</p><p>Shaw点点头，跟着他走出了停机棚。夜晚清爽的空气扑面而来，以防万一，她还是保持了百分百的警惕，即便她十分肯定那个卖家早就已经消失得无影无踪。</p><p>他们很快便走到了包围着停机棚和基地的围栏旁，在如此黑暗的环境下，Shaw都依然能看到Daniel租来的那辆厢车，她示意Daniel先走。她进来时在围栏上划了一个口子出来，而现在看来，Daniel在进来时将那口子搞的更大了。</p><p>Daniel朝厢车跑了过去，但Shaw犹豫了起来。虽然现在十分的昏暗，但她的直觉在告诉她有什么不对劲，让她觉得毫毛倒竖，就像有人正盯着她一样。</p><p>“Shaw？”Daniel担忧的问。</p><p>车灯突然亮了起来，让他们俩眼前明晃晃的一片，什么都看不清。Daniel紧张的看了她一样，在明亮的车等下显得格外苍白。</p><p>“我在旅馆和你碰头。”Shaw说完便朝另一辆车走了过去。Daniel看起来似乎很想反对，但最终他默默的走进了厢车里，盯着她看了会儿，直到她点点头朝他示意了一下，才发动了车，经过那辆神秘的车旁朝市里开去。</p><p>Shaw一只手按在枪上，谨慎的朝那辆车走了过去，在后座车窗旁停下了。Daniel一定觉得她疯了，但如果这辆车上的人想杀他们的话，他们早就有无数个机会可以动手。</p><p>车窗降了下来，传出了一个熟悉的声音，“Shaw探员。”</p><p>Control。</p><p>Shaw咬咬牙，坐进了后座上。</p><p>“可以假定，你的任务成功了？”Control一副什么都知道的语气。</p><p>“你想干嘛？”车动了起来，让她不禁微微一紧。</p><p>Control笑了起来，就像她刚说了个只有自己懂得的秘密笑话一样。Shaw不打算和她玩这个游戏，所以她无言的坐在那里，保持着沉默，一脸不可捉摸的样子，让Control全然发现不了她在想些什么，即便她基本是Shaw认识的权利最高的女人也一样。好吧，至少过去是，Shaw不清楚Control现在是什么职位，也不清楚她是否还有职位可言。</p><p>Shaw想不出她这次的任务到底有哪儿让Control生出了兴趣，这甚至都不太能算是个相关威胁。但美国政府已经有两年没处理过任何相关号码了，北极光项目（或者不管Samaritan在的时候给这东西取了个什么名字）早已经不存在了，Control早已没再控制任何东西。在有相关号码出现时，TM在世界各地都有数不清的探员可以处理威胁。Shaw和Daniel只是其中的一组而已，但Shaw可以肯定，他们是唯一知道TM存在的一组。</p><p>尽管十分好奇，但Shaw依然小心翼翼的维持了一张漠不关心的样子，不过这只让Control笑得更加开心了。</p><p>“如果我理解得没错的话，这不是你第一次到美国之外执行任务了。”Control慢慢的说，像是在仔细的考虑着用词。</p><p>Shaw轻轻点点头，但依然直直的盯着前方，她不打算给Control透露更多的信息。</p><p>“你是否知道，作为一个美国公民和前任政府雇员来说，这类似的行为是不被允许的？”</p><p>“你到底要说什么？”Shaw突然觉得异常疲惫。这一天实在太过漫长，她现在只想喝杯酒、然后在旅馆的床上好好睡一觉。</p><p>“Shaw<em>探员</em>，我想说的是……”Control略微严厉的看了她一眼，“如果你打算重新为我们工作的话，我们有资源可以——”</p><p>“<em>她</em>提供了所有我需要的资源。”Shaw厉声说。这事可笑的简直不可思议，在所有发生的这些事之后，她竟然还有脸来要求她为她工作。Control曾经想杀的不仅有她，还有Finch，更别提她还对——</p><p>“<em>她</em>？”Control重复了一遍，“这代词真有趣。”</p><p>Shaw没理她，低声诅咒着自己的这个失误。这不是她常用的代词，也不是会直接说出来用的那种。她本打算从萌芽处掐死这个糟糕的坏习惯，但刚才，这个词却十分顺溜的直接从她的口里滑了出来。TM就是那样而已、一个<em>机器</em>而已。即便她周围的所有人都忘了这点，但Shaw一定会记得牢牢的。</p><p>“反正你不是一向都只需要个理由搪塞上面就行了么。”Shaw咕哝道。</p><p>Control斜眼瞥了她一眼，“我们只在完全清楚局势时才会那样。”</p><p>“那你就找错人了。”Shaw说。</p><p>“我——我们无法和TM联系。”Control的声音显得很沮丧，这让Shaw有些好奇Control为了让北极光项目重新运作起来到底用了些什么手段。</p><p>“或许它就是<em>不想</em>和你们联络而已。”Shaw的语气里不由得有些得意。</p><p>“Shaw探员，”Control疲惫的说，“这和北极光项目是否成功无关。”</p><p>Shaw装模作样的翻了个白眼，不管她是否情愿，Control已经博得了她全部的注意力。</p><p>“这和让一个<em>机器</em>来引导人性有关。”Control继续说。这话让Shaw觉得如坠冰窖，用尽全力才没让自己打一个寒颤。她自己也不曾一次的想过这个问题，如果需要的话，TM轻易的便能为自己招募人手。她和Daniel便是其中的一组，被派往世界各地的执行任务，而且从不提出任何问题。</p><p>“真是可惜，和Samaritan达成协议的时候怎么没看你考虑过这个。”Shaw阴沉沉的说。</p><p>Control冷静的看着她，“我承认，Samaritan那次确实一个错误，但我不会再在TM上犯同样一个错误。”</p><p>“是么？”Shaw生硬的说。她还记得那个酒吧，因为躲避Samaritan的需要，她在那个酒吧里工作了六个月之久。而那些日子是她这一辈子最为厌恶的一段时间，她得死咬着咬牙、握着拳假装友好，同时尽力保持低调。Control和Greer的那个交易便至少要为这承担一部分的责任，Shaw到现在依然都还有些耿耿于怀。</p><p>Shaw有很多的特点，记仇绝对是其中一个。但这不是Shaw对身旁这女人颇有怨言的唯一原因。</p><p>“你觉得我们会把未经核实的情报交给探员么？”Control阴沉沉的说，“你觉得我们会给你一个莫名其妙的人作为目标？”</p><p>Shaw没说话，她立刻便想到了Aquino、想到自己当时是如何毫无芥蒂的一枪正中了他的后脑勺。接着，她便不由自主的想到了Cole、想到了那个最终导致他的死亡的调查，而Control正是那个对Cole和她下了格杀令的人。Shaw一点儿都不可能去相信这个女人，而如果她还要再让这对话进行下去的话，她就是个傻子。</p><p>“TM关心人。”Shaw自己都觉得这话跟着鹦鹉学舌一样的别扭。</p><p>Control尖刻的看了她一样，像是本期待着她会有些更聪明些的回答。</p><p>“TM，”Control说，“是一个任务而已，它需要人为因素的影响，需要一个理性的人来操控。”</p><p>“然后……那个人就是你？”Shaw怀疑的说。</p><p>Control耸耸肩，“曾经是。”</p><p>Shaw冷冷的笑了，“我还是那句话：你找错人了。”她依然觉得TM不会和Control进行交流。最近这段时间以来，TM一直坚定的避开了各种政府或官方的渠道，而或许这就是Control如此担忧的原因。</p><p>至少，Shaw对此很是担心。</p><p>Control也冲她冷冷一笑，接着又严肃了起来。车停了，Shaw第一次朝窗外瞥了一眼，她在这种松懈的状态下已经过了太久。若是一年前，在上车前她就会计划好至少十种可能的逃跑路径。但现在，她已经习惯了有TM的支援，早已任由自己放松了下来。而虽然今晚的任务算是成功了，但突然的通讯和显示终端确实让她有些措不及防。</p><p>这依然让她十分恼火，但这事可以待会儿再考虑。毕竟，她还不知道Control接下来还想干什么，她转过头稳稳的看着Control。</p><p>“我想这就是你的酒店了。”Control朝旁边一栋高楼点头示意了一下。这大约就是个逐客令了，而就在Shaw正准备开门离开时，Control又开了口：“Shaw探员，仔细考虑下我说的关于TM的那些话。”Shaw停住动作瞥了她一眼，“我见过你工作的状态，也读过你的报告和简历，我知道你的思考方式，因此，我知道为TM工作、被一个机器左右和命令的状态正让你十分的……心神不安。”</p><p>“我没让TM左右我的生活。”Shaw说。</p><p>Control了然的笑了，“我可没这么说，你最近可真是容易反应过激。”Control评论道，Shaw咬咬牙没理她。但她是对的，最近Shaw确实常这样，但她自己不怎么愿意去多想。</p><p>“你说完了么？”Shaw尖锐的说。</p><p>“现在完了。”Control说，像是十分肯定她们还会再谈一样。</p><p>而不知怎么的，Shaw也这么觉得。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>地点……叙利亚，阿勒波，公园大酒店……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>当地时间……</em>
  <em>22:28</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>Shaw看着Daniel从吧台那边慢慢走了回来，一手拿着一杯酒。他一言不发的把威士忌递给了她然后坐下了，眼睛又朝吧台那边瞥了一眼。Shaw顺着他的目光看了过去，发现了吧台旁的一个男人，三十左右，正不停的打量着Daniel，这让Shaw忍不住笑了。</p><p>“Control那边，你打算怎么做？”Daniel问，眼神重新落在了Shaw身上。她耸了耸肩，因为其实，她实在没什么能做的。“圣保罗那次她也在。”Daniel重申道，就像Shaw不知道一样。但这只是他们<em>知道</em>的两个地方，谁知道Control已经跟了他们多久。</p><p>在Daniel的眼睛又开始乱瞟后，Shaw问：“我们的通讯是怎么回事？”他已经明显十分的心烦意乱又筋疲力尽了（她也是，但和Control的那番谈话让她警觉了许多，不太可能睡得着），她不怪他。他们已经一个任务接着一个任务的过了一个月都没休息，这给他们俩都带来了些代价。</p><p>Daniel转头看着她，“我觉得应该是受到一些短距离电磁脉冲装置的影响，”他说，“但还需要多调查一下才能确定。”</p><p>“你觉得是Control么？”Shaw抿了口自己的酒。这已经是第二杯了，酒精已经让她的感官渐渐模糊了起来，连着她的舌头都有些迟钝，缓解了先前那事带来的些不适感。</p><p>“Control跑来扰乱我们的通讯又有什么意义？”Daniel问。</p><p>Shaw不知道，她回忆着先前那段对话，Control确实是说过他们的任务未经美国政府的批准。但……扰乱通信、破坏任务，期间还差点把她弄死，接着又在一个小时后跑来给她一个工作邀请？这一点都说不通。不过现在，Shaw已经累得难以正常思考。</p><p>Shaw从最近的那扇窗户望了出去，盯着外面的摩天大楼看了好几分钟，慢慢把脑子放空。这里的景色好得令人震惊，酒店的露天酒吧占据了整个顶楼，视野极好。而在晚上华灯绽放的现在，更是一番奇景。</p><p>TM不经常给他们订这些高档的过夜地点，他们经常保持着低调，住在廉价酒店和青旅中，以便更好的融入人群。而这次，或许TM是终于意识到了最近的工作太过繁重，想以此来道歉。</p><p>一个机器会为它的所作所为而道歉，这想法其实挺让人不安的。但比起它做了需要道歉的举动来说，这还不能算作太过令人不安。</p><p>Shaw手里的酒杯停在了唇边，“你应该去休息会儿。”她咕哝道，看着Daniel打了大大的一个哈欠。</p><p>他朝自己身后看了眼，又朝吧台瞥了眼，然后回头看着她咧嘴笑了。</p><p>“我还没打算睡觉。”他说。Shaw没有错过他语气里暗含的<em>但我要上床去</em>的意思，她翻了个白眼，又喝了口酒。</p><p>“你有时候也该尝试一下。”Daniel慢慢的说。</p><p>“什么？”Shaw假装没听懂，“失眠？”</p><p>Daniel明显没信，怀疑的瞥了她一眼。“哦一点儿没错，”他讥讽道，“我都忘了你现在已经跟修女一样禁欲多时了。”</p><p>Shaw拉下脸，移开了视线。她的个人生活如何和任何人都无关，即便Daniel是她搭档、即便她的大部分时间都和他在一起做事，他也没有任何资格做出评论，哪怕他的话有多么正确。</p><p>两人沉默了一会儿，“随你吧，”Daniel孩子气的咕哝了声，“但如果你改了主意想抛弃教会的话，吧台末尾那个女人，打你一进来开始就在打量你。”</p><p>Shaw抬眼朝那方向锐利的扫了眼，看到了一个正喝着鸡尾酒的棕发女人，然后Shaw强迫自己迅速的移开了视线。</p><p>“不是我喜欢的型。”她咕哝道。</p><p>Daniel嗤之以鼻，“高挑，棕发……我以为那<em>正是</em>你的喜欢的型。”</p><p>Shaw狠狠瞪了过去，Daniel明智的闭了嘴。</p><p>“我只是想说……”Daniel边说边站了起来，朝吧台上那个男人示意自己待会儿便过来，“……找个人上床大概可以让<em>这个</em>——”他冲她脸上疯狂的摆手示意了下一下，“看着不那么难看。”</p><p>这动作让她十分的想笑，但Shaw依然谨慎的维持着自己的瞪视。“别弄太晚。”她的语调和她的表情形成了鲜明的对比。Daniel疲惫又挫败的叹了口气，然后便朝吧台走了过去。他本意是好的，Shaw想，即便他在这上面表现得十分的烦人。她看着Daniel朝另一个男人走了过去，说了些什么把那人逗笑了，然后他们便一起离开了。</p><p>脚下的城市越发的鲜活了起来，但Shaw根本就没有关心，她集中精力想着Control的那些话和她那差点就失败的任务，想着这两者是否有关联。接着她便想到了那个不知下落的军火卖家，这让那不安的感觉又回来了。Shaw不喜欢甩手把还未解决的事情扔在一边。</p><p>当她还在为政府工作的时候，若是做了这种让一个号码逃脱的事，那绝对是一件可以葬送前途（甚至性命）的东西。当她还是代号催化剂靛蓝时，便听过无数个类似的故事（都是Cole讲的，他喜欢在Shaw心情不错的时候八卦几句）。其中的一些探员她还认识，虽然大多是因为名声认识那个名字而已，那些人做了些着实不错的工作，因而让Shaw有了一定程度上的敬意。而当听说他们那么容易便搞砸了什么任务后，Shaw便会觉得十分恼火。恼火的原因不是因为他们能力的不足，而是……她知道如果让她去的话，她可以比他们做得更好。Shaw从不会搞砸任何的任务，她总能快捷高效的完成工作。她一直都是。</p><p>即便在最开始和Daniel做搭档的那段时间里，在他们还在了解对方、学习如何共事的时候，Shaw都以雷厉风行的效率完成了任务。所以这便是为什么今晚的事变得格外的闹心，她本可以做得比这更好，绝不会犯下让号码逃掉或是差点弄死自己这种愚蠢的错误。这些对她的作风来说太过愚蠢大意，让她不禁想着是否是因为TM自己太过松懈的原因所致。</p><p>又或者是其他的什么原因……</p><p>“没人告诉过你一个人喝酒不好么？”</p><p>Shaw猛地抬起头，盯着那个人惊讶的咋了眨眼。那是吧台末尾的那个女人，而就Daniel来说，还似乎打量了她一晚上。这人从近处看比Shaw本以为的还要迷人许多，让她愣了好一会儿，一时间都不知道该说些什么。</p><p>“干嘛？”她说，然后觉得这话傻透了，又迅速加了一句，“我朋友得走了。”</p><p>“没错，”这女人带着明显的英国口音，Shaw喜欢这种感觉，流畅、高雅，“我看见他似乎交了个新朋友。”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，不知道该说些什么，于是又喝了口酒。</p><p>“给你再叫一杯？”那女人问。</p><p>“我喜欢一个人喝。”Shaw坚定的说。</p><p>那女人了然又撩人的笑了，“但两人一起会有趣很多。”</p><p>Shaw重重的咽了咽喉咙，她模糊的觉得这人应该没再说喝酒了，这让她有些烦躁，身体里有种挥之不去的瘙痒感。这女人漫不经心的暗示、谈话间的轻快和随意，都让Shaw想起了——</p><p>那人在Shaw对面的位置坐下了，就像她生来便属于那个座位一样，这让Shaw体内的那种感觉又冒了出来。她阴沉沉的瞪了过去，但那人只是笑了笑。</p><p>“除非……你已经有其他人了？”那女人问，向后靠在椅背上，仔细的审视着她。那目光把Shaw剥得一干二净，让她觉得大脑都在以可见速度缩水。</p><p>Shaw讨厌这种感觉。</p><p>“没有。”她阴沉沉的说，低头瞪着自己快见空的酒杯。<em>不再有了</em>。</p><p>当她再次抬眼时，那女人正用一种了然的眼光看着她，像是洞穿了一切。Shaw立刻便觉得十分的愤怒，她不喜欢那眼神透露出的意思。</p><p>“好吧，”那女人站了起来，“如果你改注意了的话，我今晚都会在酒吧里。”</p><p>Shaw盯着她回到了吧台上又点了杯酒。若是在很久以前，一个迷人的陌生人想和她打上一炮，Shaw估计一点都不会犹豫。但那是很久以前了，Shaw比起那时已经变化了太多。现在，她对这些都不怎么感兴趣，特别是在——</p><p>或许Daniel是对的，或许她确实该找人上床。</p><p>Shaw和房间那头的那个女人相视一笑，仰头将剩下的酒一干二净，而后将空酒杯重重的砸在桌上。</p><p>在她走出酒吧的一路上，她都能感受到那女人灼灼的目光。但不管她觉得那女人有多么的迷人，Shaw都没有回头。她已不再是过去的那个人，而随着时间一月月的流逝、随着日子一天天的模糊在了一起，Shaw已经不再清楚自己现在到底是谁了。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw睡得并不是特别的踏实，她梦见了空荡荡的仓库，里面Control举着枪正对着她的头；她梦见一个无声的TM，正肆意操纵着她的生活，就像她只是个牵线木偶一般。</p><p>她梦见了那头柔软的棕发，那点缀着伤疤的柔软肌肤，还有那个轻柔低沉、带着轻微的德州口音的声音。这些都太过熟悉和舒适，就像她本来就该梦到这些一样。</p><p>当Daniel的敲门声将她在清晨六点半吵醒时，Shaw只觉得心里空荡荡的一片。</p><p>她穿着短裤和背心去开了门，“干嘛？”她咆哮道，在看到Daniel之后阴沉沉的拉下了脸。他精神极了，眼睛里闪着光，看起来像是连着好几周每天都好好的睡了八小时以上一样。不过……他睡得比她少，但乐子一定比她多了太多。</p><p>“快穿衣服，我们有新号码了，”Daniel说，“飞机一小时后起飞。”</p><p>“去哪儿？”Shaw往房间里走去找她的衣服。</p><p>“你的波斯语说得如何？”Daniel问，也权当回答。</p><p>“磕磕碰碰。”Shaw皱着眉脱掉短裤套上了她的牛仔裤。Daniel在看见她的内裤时，整张脸以可见的速度红了。Shaw翻了个白眼，他们经历过比这更糟糕的局面。</p><p>“现在还不清楚……”Daniel说。Shaw抬起头，他的语速有些快，似乎有什么东西让他很是紧张不安。</p><p>“怎么？”Shaw问。</p><p>“可能根本就没什么，”Daniel说，“别担心，我在楼下等你。”</p><p>Shaw瞪着他的后背，满心都觉得担心，这感觉低声的在她整个身体里震颤。Shaw没理会，将它同这些年来她渐渐能够辨识出来的感情一起，强行抛在脑后、然后忘却。</p><p>她告诉自己，这样最好，然后迅速的穿好了衣服。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第1卷:第3章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>存档检索中</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>数据定位成功……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>系统时间未知……粗略估计……</em>
  <em>10</em>
  <em>月零</em>
  <em>13</em>
  <em>天前……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>数据读取中……</em>
</p><p>Root不清楚自己还能在这种极寒的环境下呆多久，每一次呼吸都会带入一股强烈的冷气。她的衣服不是为这种天气准备的，薄皮衣、一条更薄的围巾，连帽子和手套都欠奉。Root忧伤的用力搓着手，想让血液重新流动起来。蓬松的雪在她的脚下吱嘎作响，渗入了她的鞋里，让她不禁打了个寒颤。Jason已经没了影，而如果现在不加快速度的话，她很可能便会冻死在这里，这些东西不需要TM提醒她都知道。Jason至少提前了她三天的路程，而Root完全不知道他接下来要去哪儿，而这，是她自己一手造成的。</p><p>但她会找到他的，迟早的事，他不可能躲一辈子。</p><p>但疑惑依然在她心里慢慢滋长着，同这整个国度中的寒冷一样，冷厉无情。她的追逐已经持续了一个月，而她连任何拿得出手的成果都没有。而每在这样的时候、当Jason已经逃得无影无踪而天气又严苛得吓人的时候，Root便会想着放弃。一般来说，在这种天色阴沉得似乎永远都不会见明的日子里，她会强迫自己去想Daizo，想着他是如何挡在了她前面挡下了那颗子弹、想着血是如何从他的胸前奔涌而出。这样，她才能记起自己追捕Jason的初衷，她得在他下一次干出类似的事之前阻止他，她不能让他再次伤害到她关心的那些人。</p><p>Root走到了平野的边缘，篱笆刚到她腰部的高度，上面盖着层层的雪。Root没在附近看到栅门的痕迹，于是她直接爬了过去。这高度很容易，但她的手在冰冷的雪里又迅速冷了下来。</p><p>公路和平野一样盖着雪。 Root的呼吸急促了起来——雪已在一小时前停住了，但路上却没有任何的车轮印，这代表着这条路平日也一定没什么人，或者……任何有脑子的人都不会在这个天气下出门。Root不得不继续向前走，如果停下的话，她便很快会被冻死在这片雪地里。她又走了大约一英里，鞋都在雪里湿透了，然后她注意到前方有什么东西。当走近了之后，她发现那是一个电话亭。她不知道这东西为什么会出现在这种荒郊野外的地方，但也可能是她在雪地里走了太久的缘故，让她出现了幻觉，这或许只是海市蜃楼而已，但她确定海市蜃楼的成因是极端炎热、而不是极端寒冷。</p><p>电话亭那冰冷坚实的塑料在她的指尖下显得格外真实，她开门走了进去，希望里面能暖和一点，但却惊讶的发现这里和外面一样的寒冷。</p><p>TM在她耳里说了些什么，但Root没有理睬，她不需要听那些千篇一律的训斥或是被冻死在这里的概率。</p><p>Root拿起听筒，惊讶的听到了拨号声，接着便凭着记忆拨出了一个号码。她早在很多年前就学会了如何免费打长距离电话了。</p><p>她没想到过会有人接，但其实，她根本就不知道自己本期待着些什么。</p><p>一个熟悉又暴躁的声音在电话里嘟囔了声“干嘛？”，听起来异常遥远，让Root的心跳直接漏了一拍，嗓子立刻不舒服的收紧了。“真见鬼，谁啊？”</p><p>Root迅速在心里算了下，纽约现在应该是凌晨三点左右。</p><p>她没有回答，电话两端都沉默了下来。听筒另一端有着浅浅的呼吸声，那是生命的声音，越过万里传到了她的耳里，让她心安。</p><p>终于，电话那头的人近乎犹豫的打破了沉默，“Root？”</p><p>她的名字，被<em>那个</em>声音用如此温柔的声音说了出来，和想象中全然不同，没有任何愤怒的痕迹。Root这才意识到，她不应该打这个电话的。所有的坚持立刻软弱了下来，让她想穿过这电话、以电线里声音传递的速度一样立刻出现在另一头。她不关心这有多么的不可能。</p><p>“Root，回家吧。”</p><p>她的所有坚持都在这瞬间瓦解了，一滴泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，而Root知道如果自己不尽快擦掉的话，它会在冰冷的寒风中凝结。但她不想去关心，任由那滴泪往下淌，同时恐惧着会有更多的泪水源源不断的朝外流。</p><p><em>家</em>。</p><p>这个词在她的脑里不断回荡着。很长时间以来，她都没有任何可以称为家的东西，先前为了自己的工作、后来为了TM，她总在一个又一个的地方间辗转（她不觉得自己儿时的那个地方可以叫做家，那里一点儿也不真实，没有任何家的感觉）。</p><p>但尽管如此，在许多事纷纷扰扰之后，她竟然还是为自己找到了一个家。那在纽约的六个月里，不同于往日那些除了基本用品空无一物的地方，她有一个固定的地方可去、也有人在等她回去……<em>这</em>，便是家的感觉，熟悉又安全。而直到离开后Root才意识到了这点，才知道了自己是有多么的想念那个感觉。</p><p>但她不能回去，<em>不能</em>。她还没抓到Jason、她的家还不安全。</p><p>Root挂了电话，心在这一刻似乎被撞了个粉碎。她觉得无法呼吸，也无法阻止眼里决堤般的泪水。</p><p>TM在她耳里说了些什么，Root不想理睬，但现在她又冷又迷茫，完全不知道该怎么做。她不知道TM能否看到她、是否用了这通电话找到了她的位置，又或者，TM遥控了一个卫星来拍到了她的模拟交互界面。TM做得到，现在的<em>她</em>能毫无限制的接入所有的东西，没有防火墙或者任何道德法则的束缚。</p><p>
  <em>往北三分钟。</em>
</p><p>Root不知道这是什么意思，寒冷让她的行动迟缓了许多、也无法正常的思考。但她还是离开了电话亭，顺着被大雪掩埋的道路、凭感觉朝北方走了过去。</p><p>在看到什么东西之前，她先听到了声音。</p><p>她的正前方，明亮的车灯穿过重重浓雾照了过来。铲雪车。</p><p>Root抖得厉害，双臂紧紧的环在胸前，将手夹在腋窝下以保持温暖。她站在路中间，毫不关心那辆车是否会直接撞在她身上。但那车渐渐停了下来，Root绕到车旁站定，看着驾驶座的车窗渐渐摇了下来。</p><p>“要载你一程么？”司机问。他看起来六十岁上下，戴着顶红帽子，露出了灰白交织的头发。</p><p>Root点点头，她的牙齿正在剧烈的打战，完全说不出任何话，司机示意她去副驾上坐着。车里十分的温暖，但Root的身体似乎还没缓过来，她把手凑到暖风口上，不停的搓着手指，直到它们终于有了点感觉。</p><p>司机缓慢平稳的发动了铲雪车。“你在这外面做什么？”他的声音里满是好奇，没有任何评价的色彩。<em>在追杀一个人</em>。Root想象了下如果把全部事实告诉他会怎样，他的脸便绝不会像现在这样友善，只会充满恐惧。</p><p>“我迷路了。”Root只说了这一句，声音细小羞涩，希望可以一次避免接下来可能的谈话。</p><p>“真没挑好时候，昨夜真够呛的，”那人说，Root点头表示同意，“顺便，我叫Larry。”</p><p>Root接过他伸过来的手握了握。他的手十分温暖，和她的手形成了鲜明对比。但无论如何，Larry都没有再问，只是期待的看了她一眼后又回头盯着路。</p><p>Root知道他在期待什么，她强行把<em>Root</em>这个词吞了回去，但不知为何，一句“Sam”接着便脱口而出。她有好几年都没用过这名字了，听起来奇怪又生硬，让许多已差不多遗忘在深处的记忆都云涌了上来，带着针扎般的刺痛感。它们没有近些日子里的记忆那样醒目，但想起来却依然很疼。</p><p>“Sam，你喜欢乡村乐么？”Larry问。Root耸耸肩，但Larry还是打开了收音机，愉悦的音乐立刻便在车里飘荡了起来，有着古老熟悉的音调。Root很惊讶她竟然还记得，她在儿时曾听过这首歌，它常在德州漫长炎热的夏季上空飘荡。而当Larry轻声哼起来时，Root不自主的发现自己正随着音调念着歌词，就像她刚在昨天花了一整天来背住歌词一样。</p><p>Larry冲她咧嘴笑了，明显很高兴能找到一个不仅欣赏这音乐、还真正听过的人。Root发现自己笑了回去，虽然她想不清自己为什么会笑。</p><p>她不知道Larry是否能看出她刚在几分钟前哭过一场、不知道自己的眼睛是否还泛着血丝，也不知道自己在表面上看起来是否和心里一样的疲倦。这深深的疲倦从她离开纽约起便驻扎在了她的心底里，从未离开也从不消散，没有尽头。她想着Jason是不是也有这样的感觉或和这类似的情绪，是否厌倦了被追杀、会因为筋疲力尽而放弃。</p><p>Root不这样觉得。</p><p>Root觉得Jason很可能会十分乐在其中，他很享受玩弄她的过程。比如，把她引到一个极寒的荒郊僻野，然后自己在很早之前就已经逃之夭夭。</p><p>她儿时的曲调依然在收音机上回放着，让Root想到了家、以及它代表的所有的那些东西。回家的欲望是如此强烈，沉沉的压在她的肩头，如地心引力一般用力将她向下压。</p><p>但她不能回去，至少现在还不能，在找到他之前，她都不能回去。</p><p>她会找到他的。</p><p>她必须找到。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>模拟交互界面定位中……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人已定位……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>地点……纽约，哈德逊河</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>当地时间……</em>
  <em>14:29</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>当Root跳下车时，脚下的泥土被她踩得吱嘎作响。过去三天的瓢泼大雨把整个河畔搅成了一团稀泥，在这种情况下，靴子是一个明智又愉悦的决定。TM在耳里不停的说着当日的降雨量和温度，最后做出了明天也不大可能放晴的定论。Root把TM的声音抛在背景里，如同白噪声一般不予理会。这声音曾经很是令人安定，但现在，它们只让她觉得心烦。</p><p>她靠着车等着，背抵着冰冷的金属外壳。她不知道TM为什么要让她到这儿来，这里<em>是</em>没有任何的目击者，但还有更多不那么泥泞、也更轻松些的地方可以去。但不管怎么说，Root依然照做了，因为她不会争出什么结果，反正最终，她还是会照着TM说的做</p><p>她一直都是这样。</p><p>她控制不住，遵循TM对她来说便是天性一般，存在于潜意识里，同呼吸一样自然。即便现在的TM已没如往常一样和她说话，Root依然有着同样的忠诚，她依然相信着TM、依然会做出任何事来保护<em>她</em>。</p><p>这便是现在她站在这里的原因。TM允许她找到了Jason，在一年漫无目的的追踪、完全不知自己到底能否抓到他之后，TM终于让她抓住了他。Root不知原因，但她知道这一定十分重要，TM总盯着大局，即便她无论如何都看不清。</p><p>Root打了个寒颤，将夹克裹得更紧了。她不知道自己还要在这里等多久，TM没有做出任何说明，只是在不停的告诉她一些毫无意义的东西——降雨量、风速，还有一些鬼知道是什么的东西。Root不知道TM为什么要告诉她这些，而如果TM是其他什么的话、如果<em>她</em>是<em>人</em>的话，Root甚至会觉得<em>她</em>是在紧张。</p><p>但这不可能，TM不会紧张，<em>她</em>不可能紧张。</p><p>远远传来了发动机的声音，Root抬起头，看到一辆黑得十分不起眼的车正朝这里慢慢接近，最后停在了几百码之外的地方。挡风玻璃反着光，让Root看不清里面的情况。但其实她也不需要看清是谁，TM把她叫到纽约来，只可能是为了见那一个人。</p><p>她毫不惊讶的看见Harold从车上走了下来，依然是那熟悉的一瘸一拐的样子。他没有关上车门，一只手扶在门上，像是随时准备跳进车逃走一样。</p><p>Root微笑了起来，Harold Finch，这个创造了上帝的人，却总是如此的紧张。</p><p>另一个人的身影则更是在意料之中的事，Harold身旁从来都少不了他。他慢慢的从副驾驶位上走了下来，手上拿着把枪，完全无法忽略，让Root一时间心里五味陈杂。他们肯定会觉得愤怒，这她可以理解，或者惊讶也行，但她没想到会看到这么明显的敌意和不信任。</p><p>“Ms. Groves？”Harold似乎完全无法相信自己的眼睛。他疲惫又倦怠的看了Reese一眼，似乎这一年对他而言也同样的漫长艰难，得眼睁睁的看着他的TM渐渐演变、进化成了一个远超乎他接受范围的东西。</p><p>“Harry，你好呀。”Root的语气里带着和心情截然不同的轻快。她觉得自己似乎离地面很高很高，轻飘飘的浮在云层之上，再也找不到那种脚踏实地的安全感。她不想来这儿，他们控诉和指责的眼神让她想立刻逃离这里、躲得远远的，从此不必再见他们。</p><p>“你来这里做什么？”Harold的问话让她意识到他不知道会在这里见到她，TM也没向他解释过自己的任何计划。</p><p>他们或许正在忙着什么号码，或许正在吃午饭，接着是TM突然不由分说的一句话把他们叫到了这里。</p><p>Root耸耸肩，“这你就得问<em>她</em>了。”</p><p>Harold皱皱眉，又瞥了Reese一眼。Reese依然拿着枪，看着Root的眼神冰冷凌厉，就跟在帮另一不在场的人传达什么一样。</p><p>“那你也一定有些头绪。”Harold说。</p><p>她已经忘了Harold有多么会说。他终于把车门关上了，动作轻柔，就像那东西会一碰就碎一样。Reese的身体猛地轻轻一动，明显想在Harold继续往前走之前一步挡在她和Harold之间，这让她不禁的笑了，Reese忠诚已经到了一个病态的程度。她也曾有过这样的一个人，对她几乎就同Reese对Harold一样忠诚、总会不论条件和原因的保护她，但……Root尽量不让自己往那儿去想。</p><p>“好吧，”Root慢慢的说，语调里透着一股尽在掌握的自信，尽管事实悲惨的完全相反，“不过我确实给你带了点见面礼。”</p><p>Harold挑挑眉，朝她走近了些。Reese似乎很想反对，看样子很想把Harold拉回来塞进车里。但在Harold向他示意没问题后，Reese便如言放下了枪。</p><p>“已经太久了。”Harold说，他们现在的距离已能让Root从他的眼镜里看到自己的倒影。</p><p>“是很久了。”Root表示同意，不去想这到底意味着什么。心底里，她又有了立刻逃走的冲动，让她可以假装自己从未回到过整个城市。但她不能，她不能违抗TM，至少这次不能。</p><p>而且她累了，疲惫又倦怠。</p><p>Harold紧紧抿着嘴，像是在努力的压抑着真正想说的话。Root希望他能直接一点，希望能看到他直接的怒吼以及绝不宽恕的一面，但他依然一如既往的沉闷，看样子甚至可以说相当放松，连往常隐隐的恐惧都欠奉。这一年里，他似乎终于放下了Root过去的那些行为带来的阴影。而这，让Root有些吃惊。</p><p>“我以为你是有东西要给我们？”Reese不耐烦的说。Root没理他。</p><p>“Harold，你看起来气色不错。”话一出口，Root自己都有些惊讶。在这么长时间后，她竟还真心的关心她。</p><p>“你看着有些累。”Harold说，让Root瑟缩了一下。她明白他的意思，他是在说，她看起来近乎<em>筋疲力尽</em>。</p><p>“我觉得你会喜欢我的礼物。”Root直起身走到了后备箱前。Harold的视线一直跟着她，但没有跟过来，实际上，他跟过来也很可能会直接陷进泥沼里。“我花了好长时间才挑中这个。”</p><p>Harold一直疑惑的看着她。后备箱打开时，里面立刻传出了压抑的呼喊声，“但他似乎有点精力过剩，我觉得是时差综合征的原因。”Root说。</p><p>Harold的脸色以肉眼可见的速度白了下来，他一瘸一拐的朝她走了过来。余光里，Reese又再次拿出了枪，而这次，Root十分高兴。</p><p>尽管Jason似乎十分生气。</p><p>“我想借你的笼子用一下。”Root说。与此同时，Harold正惊恐的盯着后备箱里面。</p><p>Jason用力撞着车壁，被束线带扎得牢牢的手腕因挣扎过度而带着血。他似乎不喜欢被关在后备箱里，但鉴于他先前曾企图砸晕她逃跑、而她的头到现在都还有些疼……后备箱似乎是个极为明智的选择。镇定剂本来不错，但她没时间停下来买东西。</p><p>当然，她更倾向于一枪毙了他。但TM三令五申的跟她强调过，他们得让Jason完完整整的活着。</p><p>“你找到他了。”Harold的语调不带一丝波澜。</p><p>“终于。”Root忧伤的回答。花了如此长时间才找到他，她本该觉得苦涩，但现在，她只觉得愤怒，愤怒着他们还得让Jason活着、还得保留着这个祸患，任由其逍遥法外。</p><p>“为什么在这里？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，关上了后备箱，随之而来的安静让她如释重负的叹了口气，“TM说要在这儿。”</p><p>“为什么？”Reese问。</p><p>“到现在还会问这种蠢问题？”Root说，“你还真是一点没变。”</p><p>Reese的眼神阴冷了下来。Root不知道自己为何一定要和他针锋相对，直接忽略他本会容易很多，但惹毛Reese是一个十分令人愉悦的老习惯，而她很长时间都没如此纵容过自己了。</p><p>“我们得加快进度了，”Root走回驾驶座旁边，“他在生气的时候会更容易逃跑。”在过去一年里，她有很多次与他失之交臂，但从没能抢在他前面。不论情况如何，他都总能逃掉。</p><p>Harold盯着她看了一会儿，嘴唇微张，末了又朝他的跟班看了眼，对方只是困惑的耸了耸肩。</p><p>“<em>她</em>会解释的，”Root安慰他们说，“但现在，我们得给Jason找个牢实的地方。”</p><p>“我真的不觉得——”Harold开口。</p><p>“Finch。”Reese摇摇头止住了Harold的话。Root不知道他们在打什么哑谜，但他们的一举一动都透着对她满满的不信任，让她不怎么舒服。这并不太是他们的错，但Root不理解的是，TM为什么一定要弄这出戏？为什么要定在哈德逊河旁边？为什么不让她直接去图书馆？</p><p>除非……<em>她</em>是在担心。人类的行为从来就无法预知。<em>她</em>或许是无法确定Harold和Reese的反应，或许是在担心Root的安全。</p><p>Root嗤之以鼻。她认识的那个Harold连蚂蚁都不舍得伤害，但John Reese会，为了保护他关心的那些人，他可以做出很多事。</p><p>想到这儿，Root不禁打了个寒颤。因为这次涉及的人不是Harold，很长时间以来，她对于Harold来说都不再是威胁。Reese担心的是另一个，而Root不需要问便知道那人是谁。</p><p>Root不知道<em>她</em>是否在图书馆里，而如果答案肯定的话，这或许就是TM没让她直接去图书馆的原因，好让Harold和Reese提前给那人预警一下Root的回归。</p><p>这猜想让她冷到了骨子里。</p><p>她坐进去打燃了车，引擎的噪声立刻响了起来，几乎就将她的思绪一扫而空。她闭着眼都知道去图书馆的路，于是她直接上了路，心里清楚另外两人会迅速跟上。</p><p>接着，TM便告诉她图书馆里空无一人，最近这两月以来只有Reese和Harold两人在纽约处理无关号码，这微微散去了些她心里的紧张感。但她没有放松，在Jason还在后备箱的情况下，她不敢放松。</p><p>她已经忘记了图书馆从外来看是个什么样子，高大、与旁边的建筑浑然一体。但她清楚的记得里面的样子：层层的书架、Harold那充斥着电脑的小房间，还有楼上的那个她永不会忘记的牢笼。</p><p>有时她还会梦到那个笼子，她被关在远离TM的地方，孤独、无助。</p><p>但那是很久前的事了。她上次踏足图书馆时，Gen正不知下落、接着她便被赶了出来，同时TM也似乎抛弃了她。那时的她不知道该怎么做，而从那时起，她的人生便就此迷茫无助了起来。</p><p>Root只等了几分钟，那辆不起眼的车便停在了她身后。Reese一脸狂怒的走了出来，但Root没理他，直接朝后备箱走了过去，不顾周围纷扰的街道，直接打开了后备箱。</p><p>她不知道是什么让自己变得如此大意。或许是因为高大的Reese正在身后、让她终于有了个算是统一战线的另一人，也或许是因为周围这不能再熟悉的环境。</p><p>又或许……或许是她也自大了起来。</p><p>她本该拔出枪，或者电击枪也行，什么都行。但她没有，事实上，她根本没发现Jason已经挣脱了束缚。他一跃而起，直接掐住了她的喉咙。</p><p>空气遥远得就如同梦境一般，肺燃烧了起来，心似乎也跳到了嗓子眼、努力的朝身体输送着那少得了可怜的氧气。她看着Jason的冰冷坚硬的眼睛，明白他会毫不犹豫的结束她的性命。如此长时间的追逐游戏，他早等着这一天。</p><p>但这不代表他会赢。</p><p>Jason的手突然消失了，让她终于又能重新正常的呼吸起来。蜂拥而入的空气让她的胸一阵阵的发疼，她咳了几声，用力喘着气。几滴泪不受控制的滑了下来，被愤怒的她迅速抹去了。她抬起头，看见Reese正牢牢的抓着Jason把他朝图书馆里拖。</p><p>“你没事吧？”Harold握住了她的手臂。Root甩开了他的手，近乎挑衅的看着他。她不需要他的帮助。嗓子疼得厉害，怒火也正渐渐的在她心里燃得越发的旺盛，Root直接朝图书馆走了过去。</p><p>比起那一层层书架和Reese的军火库来说，图书馆里的气味才是最让她心里百味陈杂的。灰尘和时间的味道、旧书的味道、Harold煎绿茶的残香，还有些她无法辨别的东西，但它们都是如此的熟悉和真实，带着极大的安全感。</p><p>眼睛又湿润了起来，Root任由自己假装那是Jason先前的攻击所致。</p><p>Root跟在Reese身后，顺着楼梯向上走，看着他将昏迷不醒的Jason丢进牢笼中。她曾在那儿呆过好几周，而现在看来，它依然是那时的样子。书架上有些书不同了，但中央的书桌和那个勉强算是床的东西都一点儿没变。她沉默的看着Reese摔上门，然后上了锁，带着种奇异的终结意味，让Root深深的不安起来。她转过身，正看到后面的Harold，眼睛在小心翼翼的打量着她。</p><p>她不知道他是不是也在想着同样的事，想着她在这笼子里面的那些日子。Harold或许在想，他就不该放她出来。</p><p>而心底里，她希望他真那样做了。</p><p>她常会去想这个可能，如果她还被关在里面从未出来的话，Daizo便很可能还活着（虽大约是在监狱里，但总归是活着），而她也不会像现在一样将所有事都搞得一团糟。</p><p>但那时，他们有Samaritan这个大敌。如果Harold一直将Root关在里面、拒绝和她共事或合作的话，Samaritan便一定会是赢的那一方。那么，Harold、Reese……他们所有人都不会安全。Samaritan上线之日，便会是他们的死期。</p><p>但她不知这是否值得，他们现在固然自由，但代价便是Daizo的死。</p><p>“介意我用下浴室么？”Harold的目光让Root开始觉得无法承受，她解释道，“才下飞机。”</p><p>Harold点点头。在Root往走廊尽头的洗手间走去时，她都一直能感到他的视线。洗手间很小，在还被锁在这里时，她一天能在Reese和枪的押送下去两次，但有时，那个负责看她的人是Shaw。</p><p>（那是Root难得的享受时间，她会在Shaw的瞪视下笑得一脸灿烂，慢悠悠的朝洗手间晃，然后在里面耗掉两倍多的时间洗漱。而当她们的眼睛在镜子里交汇时，Shaw总会保持着瞪视，眼神冰冷凌厉，不给Root任何可趁之机。Reese会直接移开视线，将手里的枪握紧，这让Root觉得十分有趣。或许他是在严格遵循Harold那套骑士精神的作风，也或许Harold有什么不成文的规定来保护她那少得几乎没有的隐私。但不管是什么，Shaw似乎都没有加以任何理会，总是谨慎的盯着Root所有的一举一动。可能在那时，她还念着电熨斗和电击枪的仇，但又或许，她那时对Root已经有了些她本人绝不会承认的兴趣。）</p><p>Root在镜子里看着自己的倒影，脖子上有着红印，用手去碰的话还有些疼，绝对会留下淤青。Jason的背叛在她这里留下了太多的印记，而她不知道自己何时才能摆脱他的影子。</p><p>这并不太能算得上是淋浴，充其量就是浴缸上撞了个莲蓬头而已。但Root总能让极少的资源发挥作用，温热的水、一根毛巾就行，她并不是特别介意。</p><p>她迅速洗了个澡（虽然她十分希望自己能永远呆在这里，不用出去面对外面的那两人，这样便不用解释任何东西），然后上楼朝Harold那堆满电脑的小窝走了过去。Harold坐在屏幕后，深深的皱眉。她有些好奇他在看什么，也想过要不要开口发问。曾几何时，TM会自动告诉她这所有的信息，但现在，在她等Harold注意到她时，耳里只是一片沉默。Root清了清嗓子，Harold明显被吓了一跳。她过来时把脚步放得很轻，这是在追Jason时强迫自己养成的习惯。</p><p>“介意告诉我你来这里的目的么？”Harold仔细的看着她。</p><p>“我都告诉过你了。”Root没掩饰她的恼火。除开那些偶尔简短几句的交谈，距离她上次和人真正谈话已经有很长一段时间了。现在，她得挣扎着才能一边想清楚自己要说什么而一边不显示出自己对于TM、对于Jason依然活着这个事实满满的挫败感，“TM要我来的。”</p><p>“为什么？”Harold说，“为什么是现在？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，显得十分漠不关心，“这问题该我问你，有什么是我该知道的么？”</p><p>Harold摇头，“和往常一样，处理号码，什么都没变。”</p><p>Root艰难的咽了咽喉咙。有她没她，纽约的日子都一如既往的在继续下去。<em>什么都没变</em>，她的离开没有改变任何事，他们依然在处理着号码、过着他们各自的生活，而Root这个人从没在他们脑海里出现过一次。不管她有多么不想承认，这确实让她有些受伤。</p><p>“TM不一样了。”她静静的说，不禁想到了过去这一年里TM持续的沉默。<em>她</em>偶尔会对Root的行动表达些不赞成，但随着时间过去，Root已越发擅长忽略那些声音了。TM不希望Root跟着Jason追出来，在最初的那几周里，<em>她</em>无数次劝过Root，劝她回去、劝她顺其自然。过不了多久，Root便没再想去听其中的任何一个字，而随着TM渐渐放弃劝阻，这也变得越发的容易了。或许TM是终于意识到了<em>她</em>无论说些什么都不可能让Root回心转意，也或许，她根本就不在乎。</p><p>Harold皱眉，“是吧。”他看起来并不怎么高兴。Root不知道现在他和TM间是否有在说话，他是否终于坦然接受了他一手创造的东西、接受了<em>她</em>本质。</p><p>他的眉毛又迅速舒展了下来，但Root知道他想问什么，他想知道她到底在那时的那些代码里写了什么。Root觉得这已经不重要了，TM的进化已远超出了他们任何一人所写过的任何代码的限制。</p><p>“哈，还在救号码？”即便TM是他们在这里的唯一原因，Root也不想再谈论那个话题。她朝一个书架走了过去，漫不经心的用手划过一本本书脊。她依然能感觉到Harold小心谨慎的注视，不禁让她想着那个护卫犬到底跑哪儿去了，按他本性，现在该紧紧的跟在他俩旁边才对。</p><p>“对，”Harold说，“相关和不相关的都有。”</p><p>“嗯。”Root抱手看着他，她知道负责相关号码的并不是他，他没那魄力。“她怎样了？”她静静的问，明白Harold知道她是在说谁。</p><p>这问题似乎带着回音，在空中萦绕了好一会儿都不散，她突然希望自己可以收回这句话，因为它们似乎透露了太多的东西。</p><p>“很忙。”Harold只说了这一个字，但里面似乎包含了千万层含义。</p><p>Root点点头，想着这到底意味什么。忙着处理相关号码？忙着生活琐事？她的人生是否已经继续了下去、让Root这个名字成了过眼云烟……？Root很想问，但所有的话就如冻结在了唇边一样，让她发不出其他声音。</p><p>Harold的眼神里带着怜悯这种讨厌的东西，她不需要人怜悯，她不值得。</p><p>耳里突然有了声音，让Root瑟缩了一下。TM正自然的在说着话，但与一年前不同，这不再是Root习惯的一件事，那声音让她全身都不怎么舒服。</p><p>“伊朗。”她咕哝了一声，TM仍一如既往的神秘。她希望<em>她</em>可以直截了当的告诉他们发生了什么，这样，所有事都会容易很多。</p><p>“什么？”Harold又皱起了眉。</p><p>“可能是伊朗出了点事。”Root猜测道。</p><p>Harold迅速回到了电脑前，飞速的敲着键盘，“Mr. Casey和Ms. Shaw去的正是伊朗。”</p><p>“他们上次汇报位置是在什么时候？”Reese问，声音刚刚在Root背后，让她身体一紧。她不知道他到底在那儿站了多久、又听到了多少。</p><p>“他们没汇报过，”Harold说，“但最近，他们的通信似乎出了点问题，Mr. Casey有叫过我查看一下。”</p><p>“什么问题？”Root不喜欢这词背后的隐含意思。Harold没理她继续忙着自己的事，而她立刻就明白了他在做什么。</p><p>恐慌瞬间便填满了她的整个大脑，让她想逃、想躲起来。但她依然僵在原地、动弹不得，眼睁睁的看着Harold将Shaw接了进来，她的声音立刻便填满了整个屋子。</p><p>“Finch，我现在有点忙。”</p><p>她想笑、想哭，Shaw听起来十分暴躁，简直就是Shaw的一贯风格。而这，如刀一般插入她的胸膛，让她的心一紧。</p><p>“你的新号码，”Harold迅速说，“我觉得他会有危险。”</p><p>“真糟糕，”Shaw咕哝道，“那是因为我正要杀了他。”</p><p>Root看着Harold的脸色以肉眼可见速度白了下来。她不知道他到底在纠结什么，是Shaw正要杀人的这个事实、还是那冰冷得满不在乎的语气。</p><p>“你不能这么做。”Harold说。</p><p>“Finch，”Shaw一字一句的说，像是在努力压住怒气的同时仔细的考虑措辞，“我们谈过这事。”</p><p>“没错，”Harold表示同意，“但TM会经常给你下达击杀指令么？”</p><p>电话那头沉默了好一会儿，然后Shaw叹了口气，“很少。”</p><p>“正是这样，”Harold说，“所以我觉得这不是TM。”</p><p>“你什么意思？”Shaw问。Root听着这话能想象出Shaw皱眉的样子，而她自己也正皱眉疑惑的看着Harold，身旁的Reese也一样。</p><p>“你说你们的通信有问题。”Harold说。</p><p>“对，然后呢？”Shaw怀疑的说。</p><p>Harold朝Root瞥了一眼，让Root明白，正是她和Jason的出现让他十分担忧。</p><p>Root摇摇头。心底里，她不希望让Shaw知道她回来了。至少现在还不是时候，她还没有准备好。</p><p>“如果……让你们去伊朗的并不是TM呢？”Harold说。</p><p>“Daniel？”Shaw疑惑的说。</p><p>“很有可能。”Daniel说。Root注意到他的声音不一样了，比以前坚硬了很多。他已经不是她离开前的那个Daniel了，这让她有些害怕。</p><p>电话那头的两人又沉默了，Root不知道他们在无声的交流些什么。</p><p>“你得先确定你们——”Harold开口。</p><p>“我觉得这不重要了，”Daniel匆忙的说，“有其他人来了，人数还不少。”</p><p>“有些是给TM工作的。”Shaw小声咒骂了一句。</p><p>Harold担忧的朝Reese看了一眼，然后又疑问的看着Root。她摇摇头，TM又沉默了。</p><p>“还有Control也在。”Shaw补充道，Root觉得她的声音里带着苦涩。“Daniel，”Shaw继续说，“我需要个掩护，能绝对吸引眼球的那种。”</p><p>“你要多大？”Daniel问。</p><p>“想想布拉格那次。”Shaw对Daniel说，声音轻松明快。在如此严峻的形势下，她明显正乐在其中。Root心里一紧，她从没在Shaw口里听到如此随意自如的语调，这让她止不住的想着Daniel和Shaw的关系现在到底到了什么程度。她无法想象他们在一起工作的场景，Shaw从来就没喜欢过她的那三个所谓的“猴子帮手”，而现在，Shaw明显在Daniel身边显得十分自在，这对Root来说是件十分难以想象的事。</p><p>“容我提醒你一下，”Daniel说，“那次根本就没成功？”</p><p>“没错，”Shaw说，Root能听出她语气里的笑意，“那是因为你把时间弄错了，这次能行的。”Shaw自信的安慰道。</p><p>Daniel又说了什么，但声音严重失真。Root看了Harold一眼，他又疯狂的敲起了键盘，想把他们俩重新接进来。</p><p>“干扰是我们这边还是他们那儿的？”Reese担忧的问。</p><p>“他们的。”Harold抬头看了Root一眼，接着，连线就断了。</p><p>“<em>她</em>看不到他们。”Root摇摇头。然后TM告诉了她Daniel和Shaw正面对的是什么事，这让她的胃翻江倒海的搅了起来。派他们去伊朗的并不是TM，而不知为何，<em>她</em>完全联系不上他们。</p><p>Root把TM的声音排在脑海外，她不想再听到更多的坏消息。就在这一刻，Shaw正处在危险中，也很可能没法活着回来，而单单这个想法便远超出了Root的承受范围。</p><p>恐惧渐渐蚕食着她的世界，什么都不剩下，连一口呼吸的空气都没有。</p><p>在这么长时间之后，她没想到自己竟还会有这样强烈的感觉。但再次听到Shaw的声音似乎唤醒了她心中那块深藏着的、一直被自己强行忽略掉的东西。它们呼啸而来、猛烈无情的回到了她的生命中，无法忽略。</p><p>她也不想再忽略了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第1卷:第4章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人定位中</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人</em>
  <em>Sameen Shaw</em>
  <em>定位成功</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>地点</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>伊朗，德黑兰</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>当地时间</em>
  <em>……23:27……</em>
</p><p>他们到这城市才几小时不到，Shaw就已经开始迫切盼望着离开。</p><p>于她而言，这城市里处处透着死亡的气息。</p><p>她原来只在母亲去世之后不久来过一次德黑兰，其中的每一天都漫长得让Sameen不知该如何是好。她从没听说过那些被母亲抛在伊朗的亲戚，也不懂拜访的意义何在，但她曾在病床旁向母亲保证她会去拜访他们。所以最后，在某种不明原因的驱使下，她守住了承诺，在母亲去世后不久，直接订了下一班前往伊朗的机票。</p><p>那时，Sameen坐在个狭窄沉闷的客厅里，用磕磕绊绊的波斯语勉强交谈着。微冷的茶带着恶心的金属味，在嘴里一直挥之不去。他们一直在不停的数落着她的母亲，不停的重复着她早在Sameen出生前便再没拜访过的事实。她的到来不受欢迎，他们怀疑她别有目的，但掩饰得又太过拙劣，让Sameen讨厌到了极点。她咬牙听着，最后终于忍不住，找了个赶飞机的借口直接离开了，留下了一杯分毫未动的茶。她把那下午和接下来的一天都耗在了闲逛上，并发誓再也不踏足这里。</p><p>接着她辞去了住院医师的职位，加入了海军、在各地辗转来回。从那之后，她的过去便和逝去的母亲一起，被永远深埋在了地底。</p><p>但尽管Shaw已不再是原来那个人，这城市却还是那个样子，散发着人最深沉的劣根性的味道，比纽约、比她去过的任何城市都要糟糕。Daniel说这只是她的主观臆断而已，他们去过比这更糟糕的地方。她彻底无视了他，毕竟，她根本就没问他的意见。</p><p>Shaw不喜欢那些没给她任何准备时间的任务，而这次的一切都让她觉得太过匆忙。她抓过Daniel不知从哪儿递过来的一条裙子，接着是一根带着银边、能让她更好的融入环境的裹头巾，她盯着看了会儿，最后懒得去问他这是从哪儿来的。</p><p>Daniel似乎也不喜欢搞得如此匆忙草率，但话说回来，毕竟他又不需要换衣服、也也不需要在一头雾水的情况下去盯着号码。他们只有一个地点和一个名字，除此之外一切欠奉。Daniel没找到任何的照片，这已足够奇怪了，因为不管什么人都总会有点蛛丝马迹，而他一直都很擅长发掘。</p><p>但看来，今晚和平时都不太一样。</p><p>上次任务带来的时差综合征都还没消失，在走进舞厅时，Shaw的眼睛倦得发酸。她不知道这里的人是在干什么，或许是个什么慈善晚会？又或许是个有钱人炫耀财富的无聊活动？不过在Shaw看来，这两件事似乎都差不多。她调整了一下，不让自己显得太过阴沉，还挤了点笑容出来，结果都还算差强人意。</p><p>“你看得到了么？”Shaw迅速把周围扫了一圈，发现要找到目标似乎并不是一件特别容易的事。</p><p>“还没，”Daniel的声音在耳机里听起来清晰尖锐，“那里好像没有摄像头。”</p><p>Shaw皱眉，“这么多有钱人和大人物，没有摄像头？”</p><p>“正门口有一个，然后就没了。”Daniel听起来似乎有些恼火，但Shaw知道他是在担心。“但我看得到你。”他加了句，Shaw抬头瞥了一眼，在绕着舞厅的那一圈阳台中看到了他，隐藏在阴影里。</p><p>“别被发现了。”Shaw阴沉沉的说，心里十分明白她这抬头的动作比Daniel干什么都更会吸引注意。她迅速低下头，朝人群中走去。“我们那老板有捎什么信么？”Shaw干巴巴的问。</p><p>“没有。”Shaw听得出Daniel也在皱眉。</p><p>“你记得……”Shaw微微低下头，不让别人看到她在说话，“上次TM搞这么神秘的时候，我是直接冲着号码的脑袋开的枪。”</p><p>Daniel没说话，但Shaw知道他也一定想到了六个月前的那个晚上。对Shaw来说，杀掉一个脑子有病没其他事好做的恐怖分子简直就是让她回到了美好的老时光。只要确认有罪，Shaw对杀人可是毫无芥蒂。那次，Daniel黑进了号码的电脑发现了他的计划，确认他并非清白，也确认了情况的紧急。</p><p>但不像她，杀戮对于Daniel来说并非如第二天性一样自然，他不可能在那之后还能安之若素的睡觉吃饭。他给Finch打了电话，表达了自己对于TM动机的担心，而Harold比他还要惊恐，几乎就同Samaritan上线前、TM告诉他们阻止Samaritan的唯一选择是杀掉那个参议员时一样。</p><p>那个参议员是清白的，但世界并非缺他不可，Shaw可以杀了他，而且她还可能因此睡得更好。但这不是Finch的做事方式，而即便在那时，Shaw也是队伍中的一员，她如同一个尽职尽责的士兵一样听从着Finch的命令，让那个参议员活了下来，接着导致Samaritan的上线。现在，Samaritan已被摧毁，Shaw回到了为TM处理相关号码的生活，而这个TM却已经超出了任何人的理解范围之外——什么都能看到，为他们做决定。这样的话，它会悄无声息的将人性选择引到一个什么方向去？Shaw不知道，而一想到这就让她觉得全身不舒服，从心底里深深的不安。但比起让TM把所有的信息都告诉他们、事无巨细的指示他们怎么执行任务，Shaw觉得现在这副神秘兮兮的样子也好不到哪儿去，让她觉得自己胃里就像绞了个结一样，无论如何都没有舒展的迹象。</p><p>TM还是会给他们选择——杀了那个人，或是不杀、然后接受后果。Shaw不清楚TM更倾向于哪个选择，杀了那人的后果又会比不杀好到哪儿去？</p><p>这种进退两难的哲学争论是Harold的事，即便在过去一年里TM已进化得远超出了他的理解，也还毕竟是他的创造物。</p><p>“我应该找到了。”Shaw盯着房间那头的一个男人，长相不错（他自己也估计知道），一边小口抿着香槟，一边同围着他的人说着话，带着种生与俱来的自信。“黑西装，深红色领带。”</p><p>“你确定？”Daniel问。</p><p>她不确定，但直觉认为是这人没错。“只有一个办法了。”Shaw咕哝道，径直朝反方向走了过去。她从一个服务生旁边擦身而过，流畅的拿下一杯香槟，然后站在一圈她不认识的人中。认不认识都不重要，Shaw十分擅长融入环境、并讨得一圈人的喜欢。没过多久，她便等到了一个话题间的小缺口，她朝自己左边的那个女人偏了偏头。</p><p>“那是谁？”Shaw朝他们可能的号码点头示意。她的声音低沉，眼里闪着渴望和暗示的光，确保那人不会对她的问题有任何疑心。</p><p>“哦他啊，”那女人了然的笑了，“那是Forood Azar，他父亲掌管了这城里大半部分的生意。”</p><p>“Shaw，真是顺溜。”Daniel听起来有些赞叹。</p><p>“他有些……名声。”那女人继续说，听起来很像是在警告。Shaw笑了笑，表示自己明白在做什么，然后离开了那群人。</p><p>“一个富二代怎么搅到伊朗极端组织里面去的？”Shaw在人群中穿行着，眼睛一直没离开他们的号码。</p><p>“不管表面如何纯良，”Daniel说，“人永远都不会缺少惊喜。”</p><p>Shaw嘟囔了一声，她不必问便知道Daniel在想些什么。距离那事已经很久了，但他依然抓着那次背叛念念不忘，并在所有人事上都保持着高度怀疑。因此他们俩花了很长一段时间才交托了全部的信任、才终于学会如何一起工作。但她知道那伤痛和怀疑依然在渐渐的啃噬着他，Daniel永远都不可能从一年前那次事件的阴影中完全走出来。</p><p>她也不知道自己能否走得出来。</p><p>但她可以不去想，一点儿都不想，她擅长这个。同时，一个个相关号码也极好的分散了注意（无关号码也帮了很大的忙，她一旦回到纽约，就会马不停蹄的去帮忙，同时坚定的忽略掉Daniel、Reese和Finch投来的担忧的目光。她不知道自己如果闲下来会怎样，但她必须要有些可以集中注意的地方，这样她便可以不必再记起其他的事）。</p><p>“这次你打算怎么弄？”Daniel问，“总不能在众目睽睽下直接杀了他吧？”</p><p>Daniel在说“杀了他”这三个字时明显有些踌躇，让Shaw瑟缩了一下，因为Cole也总会这样。</p><p>“我把他引出去。”Shaw说。和号码调情以争取一点独处的时间和空间，这对她来说已不是第一次。她只是希望着自己那撇脚的波斯语能足够把戏演完。</p><p>她慢慢朝目标走了过去，但所料未及的是，耳机里出现了另一人的声音。</p><p>“Finch，我现在有点忙。”她干巴巴的说，恼火的同时止不住的有些担忧，因为Finch从不会在她处理相关号码的时候来电话。但总归来说，她更多的觉得恼火，也分毫没有加以掩饰。</p><p>“你的新号码，”Harold迅速说，Shaw抬头朝上瞥了Daniel一眼，想着Finch到底是怎么知道的，“我觉得他会有危险。”</p><p>“真糟糕，”Shaw小声咕哝道，朝屋角落走了过去，把自己隐藏在阴影中，希望没人会注意到她，“那是因为我正要杀了他。”</p><p>她的语调比心情要轻松许多，因为TM本应该是关心所有人的，而它是从什么时候决定可以直接杀掉什么人来解决问题的？</p><p>“你不能这么做。”Harold说。上次遇到这进退两难的局面时，她和Harold就有过一次争吵，她觉得他们在这事上永远都不会达成一致。</p><p>“Finch。”她谨慎的开口。Shaw已有些隐隐的生气，但尽力没让自己表现出来。她不喜欢也不需要这莫名其妙的干预，相关号码是她的领域，不是Harold的，而他自己也明白这点。他没那胆和魄力做这种必须的事，但Shaw有，她擅长这个，她所有的任务都完成得高效而冷酷，所以她不需要Harold跑来质疑她。</p><p>“我们谈过这事。”她继续说。</p><p>“没错，”Harold表示同意，“但TM会经常给你下达击杀指令么？”</p><p>Shaw没说话，再次抬头看了Daniel一眼，他显得十分紧张不安，让她知道他们不能两个人都在这问题上纠结太久。六个月前，那个击杀指令是在极端情况中下达的，那时没有其他的选择，Shaw特地的找过，然后没有其他的可能，情况严峻，她只是做了该做的事。</p><p>但那次的决定、她那颗精准的落在号码额心的子弹却一直在他们心里沉沉的挥之不去。</p><p>现在又是这样。</p><p>Daniel不会喜欢这种局面，他现在一定是处在了不安的临界点上，想立刻甩开所有事离开。</p><p>Shaw心底里也希望可以这样，但如果有人需要给一点应得的教训的话，她绝不会让自己的不安成为阻力。她的不安来自于信息的不对等，因为她无法从结果看到TM长远的计划。</p><p>Shaw叹了口气，Harold是对的，TM不会直接下达击杀指令，至少现在不会了。而这便让Shaw脑里警铃大作，Harold估计也是想到了这一层。</p><p>“很少。”Shaw回答。过去一年里发生过两次，除此之外便不再有其他。但即便在那两次中，TM也没有强迫她，那都是Shaw一人的决定、是她枪里的子弹。最后Daniel才同意，但他们都知道，他是否同意并不会对她的决定作出任何改变。</p><p>“正是这样，”Harold说，“所以我觉得这不是TM。”</p><p>Shaw皱眉，心跳直接漏了一拍，“你什么意思？”</p><p>“你说你们的通信有问题。”Harold说。</p><p>“对，然后呢？”Shaw怀疑的说，记起了在叙利亚发生的事。她的不谨慎和对TM一贯的过度依赖导致她差点把命送在那儿。</p><p>一会儿后，Harold开口：“如果……让你们去伊朗的并不是TM呢？”</p><p>Shaw抬头看着Daniel，这次是他收的号码，也是他做的计划，“Daniel？”就脸色来看，她知道他的想法和Finch相同。他们自落地后，Daniel就一直是一副小心翼翼过了头的状态。</p><p>她很生气，气他为什么不早提起这事。</p><p>“很有可能。”Daniel说。Shaw听得出他语气里刻意的随意，在假装不是什么大事。平时和TM交流和处理信息都是他在做，但这次任务他也明显是一头雾水。不过让她恼火的并不是这个，而是他的隐瞒。</p><p>Shaw躲在阴影里瞪着他。他们是搭档，那么他便不应该像这样对她隐瞒他的担忧。</p><p>不过至少，现在他的样子看起来挺抱歉的。</p><p>“你得先确定你们——”Harold开口，但Daniel打断了他。</p><p>“我觉得这不重要了，”Daniel匆忙的说，重新退回到了阴影里，Shaw注意到了他那一脸的忧虑，迅速朝四周看了一眼，发现了几个认识的人，让她忍不住皱了皱眉，“有其他人来了，人数还不少。”</p><p>“有些是给TM工作的。”Shaw咕哝道，至少数出了六个。后面应该还有，藏在这堆波斯人的后面。他们太过业余了，在人群里跟灯塔一样瞩目，让Shaw忍不住的摇头。她不知道他们到底站在哪方，但如果派他们来的都不是TM的话，哪方都不太重要。然后她又看到了一张熟悉的脸，而且她最近才见过，Shaw咬咬牙，这混乱的局势让她的心如坠冰窖，“还有Control也在。”她厌恶的说。</p><p>如果Control也在的话，这便一定不是什么好事了。不过到底是哪儿不好都是可以以后再考虑的事。今晚这里一定有事发生，而Control都可以稍后再解决。</p><p>“Daniel，我需要个掩护。”Shaw说，在看到Control身后的一大票人后又补上一句：“能绝对吸引眼球的那种。”</p><p>“你要多大？”Daniel问。</p><p>他还在阳台上，不过现在已经蹲在了脚边的笔记本面前，明显已经意识到了他们要面对什么，脸上有强烈的担忧一闪而过。</p><p>Shaw和Daniel一般是单独行动，偶尔若有些两个人无法完成的任务，便会和其他的小队合作。但在那些情况里，他们会事先知道合作的人是谁、怎么合作，因此也会有很多事先准备。Shaw的疑虑更浓了，TM不会不打招呼便把她最好的探员一股脑的直接叫过来。Harold是对的，这次不是TM叫他们过来的。</p><p>但现在已经没时间考虑幕后黑手到底是谁了，虽然Shaw的所有直觉都在提醒她Control一定脱不了干系。叙利亚时，他们的通信刚出问题她就出现了，然后现在又出现在这里……</p><p>肾上腺素因激动在血管里咆哮起来。<em>这</em>，复杂、挑战，才是她的最爱，而不是Harold那一次次恐慌的警告。</p><p>“想想布拉格那次。”Shaw知道Daniel还记得。四个月前，她需要他引爆一艘货船，好让她把几个恐怖分子引出来一个个的解决。这次的话，不一定是要剧烈的爆炸，其实一般爆炸也不需要，只要能吸引下人群的目光，能在她够到号码前让大家一时都反应不过来就行。</p><p>“容我提醒你一下，”Daniel说，低头阴沉沉的看着她，“那次根本就没成功？”</p><p>Shaw笑了，那次爆炸比预计的晚了三分钟，导致她肩膀中了一枪。虽然那次任务没有他们其他那些时候那样顺利，但除开那些小伤之外，最后依然是成功的。</p><p>“没错，”Shaw走到一根柱子后面避开Control的目光，眼睛依然牢牢的落在号码上，“那是因为你把时间弄错了，这次能行的。”Shaw安慰道。</p><p>Daniel开始嘟囔着什么根本就不是他的错、是和叙利亚一样的通信问题之类的话，就像这样就能稍有挽回一样。Shaw对着他耸耸肩，看着他飞速敲着键盘。</p><p>“Finch？”Shaw说。但那边一直都没有声音，于是她知道不管发生了什么，他们都只能靠自己了。屋里的灯光短暂的暗了一会儿，Shaw抬头冲Daniel点点头，暗示他照计划进行，然后朝号码走了过去。这酒店的舞厅十分宏伟庞大，但幸运的是，今晚的人足够多，让她可以不受怀疑的隐在其中。</p><p>Forood Azar长得挺拔谦逊，但Shaw在很久前便明白不能从脸看人的道理。她没有理会其他所有人，迅速而自信的朝他走了过去，足够快，但不至于让屋里的其他探员发现端倪。</p><p>Shaw走到号码前的时候，Daniel从阳台上向下丢了几颗闪光弹。在其他人尖叫时，Shaw抓住了号码的手腕。</p><p>“想活命的话，就跟我走。”她用波斯语冷冷的说，而从他瞪大的眼睛来看，他也一定听懂了。但他眼里没有任何的恐惧，只有愤怒，就像Shaw这样的人没有资格碰他一样。</p><p>枪声响了起来，Shaw拔出了她的枪。“走。”她命令道。她不知道是哪个蠢货会在一堆平民里开枪，但她可以利用这混乱的人群作为掩护，把Azar朝后门推，同时暗地里希望他们的通信还在，这样Daniel可以给她一点提示。来之前他们完全没时间侦查，所以Shaw也不知道自己在哪儿走，不知道她是否在把号码引入另一场伏击。</p><p>Azar没有反抗，任由Shaw拽着他。她觉得估计是枪声让他变得服帖了许多。他们最后到了厨房里，大得足够养活整个酒店和客人。Shaw知道这里一定有后门，她把号码往前推，同时小心注意着身后。这里并没多少地方可去，应该很快便会有人跟上来。</p><p>但除了他们便不再有其他人，这比其他任何事都还要让Shaw担忧。她不知道Daniel去了哪儿、是否已经从阳台上离开，也不知道先前的几颗闪光弹是否有让他暴露。她知道Daniel带着武器，也能照顾好自己（毕竟她训练了他足够长时间），但频频回头都没看到他的踪影之后，她依然觉得有些不安。</p><p>她不停的想到她的前一任搭档，想着Cole是如何心甘情愿的跟着她踏入危险中，想着最后他的结局。</p><p>但她不会允许自己在这些想法上停留太长时间，她得集中注意力去想怎么才能把号码活着带出这里。</p><p>前方有一个防火通道，她把号码朝那里推了一把。他明显瑟缩了一下，让Shaw皱了皱眉，她没推得<em>那么</em>用力。然后，她便注意到他正紧紧的按着自己的腰。Shaw抓住他的手腕稍稍移开了些，血迅速便顺着他腰部的伤口流了出来，看起来是新伤，但她只有将他带到个安全些的地方之后才能好好给他看一看。</p><p>她还是没看到Daniel的身影，而她不能冒险等他。他知道这种被分开的情况下的行动准则，她不可能回去找他，Daniel能照顾好自己。</p><p>至少，Shaw希望他能照顾好自己。</p><p>但她不怎么喜欢Azar这副沉默的样子，她并非害怕，只是不知道该怎么应对而已。大多数号码到这时候一般都在尖叫着甩出成堆的问题，让Shaw烦得无以复加，她觉得自己这次或许该庆幸，但却止不住的想着是否还有其他她不知道的事。作为一个刚被枪击中的人来说，他实在是冷静得不正常。但Shaw现在没时间考虑这个了，她得先让他们远离视线范围，然后才可以开始考虑细节。</p><p>她和Daniel几小时前登记的旅馆并不远，完全在走路的范围以内，带着伤的Azar应该也可以走到。在Shaw叫Azar继续走时，他看起来很想反对，但接着她便直接把枪压进了他没受伤的那一侧，强迫他动起来。Azar忍着疼离她远了一步，沉着张脸往前走。Shaw紧随其后，确保他没有走偏。</p><p>Shaw带着他顺着街道朝下走，方向应该没错，但这让她又一次想到自己最近在这种棘手情况下是有多么的依赖TM。她会直接收到指令，然后几分钟内就可以和号码一起安全到达。而在更早的时候，当她还在ISA时，她绝不可能在不侦查一番的情况下进入一个地方，同时还会给每个可能的情况谋划好至少三条逃生路径。</p><p>最近的几个任务都证明她松懈了太多。她知道叙利亚的那次并非偶然，她应该准备得更充分些，即便有个什么都能看到的机器，她也不应该任由自己放松成那样。</p><p>Shaw丢掉了手机，有人在干扰他们的通信，她不想带来任何被追踪的风险。她也拿走了Azar的，直接丢地上踩了个粉碎，然后继续把他往前推。</p><p>Shaw在前方看到了一栋熟悉的建筑，代表酒店已经不远了。她随时都防备着有人拿枪从阴影里跳出来，但街道上空荡冷清，一个人都没有。</p><p>即便到了酒店里Shaw也没有让自己放松。进屋后，她拉上门栓，以防万一还用椅子抵住了门。她叫Azar靠着暖气片旁坐下，但他没动，只是冷冷的盯着她。她举起了枪，但他依然拒绝服从，跟石头一样的矗在那里。但最后他还是重重的坐下了，而Shaw觉得估计是因为伤口已经不能让他再继续站下去。Shaw牢牢的盯着他，同时在行李里翻出了几条束线带，朝他丢了根示意他将自己绑在暖气片上。</p><p>他冷冷的哼了一声，但依然照做了，毫无先前那种吊儿郎当的富二代的样子。Shaw知道先前那只是在演戏而已，现在，她或许是看到了真正的Forood Azar。</p><p>在他绑好后，Shaw终于满意了，她小心翼翼的把枪放在床头柜上，然后拿了几件更实用些的衣服便朝浴室走去。她把门微敞开着，从镜子里仔细的看着Azar的动作，同时迅速的脱下衣服，换上条黑色牛仔和宽松的T恤。她把裙子和头巾都扔在了地上，转头在橱柜里寻找急救箱。柜子里什么都没有，而她也没有带上自己的箱子，早在上三次任务之前，她的急救箱就需要次大换血了，但她一直都没找到时间去买补给。</p><p>Shaw抓过一根浴巾便朝卧室走去，Azar和她出去前一个样，对着她怒目而视。Shaw没理他，拿起枪塞进背后，朝他走了过去。</p><p>她蹲下身想仔细查看下伤口，但Azar却直往后缩。“我是医生。”她告诉他。但Azar看起来一点都不信，这也不能怪他。因为她确实不是医生，至少现在不是了。他整个身体都在朝她散发着恨意，让Shaw知道即便她拿着个医药箱，他也不会让她近身。</p><p>但Shaw依然把毛巾按上了他的伤口处，可能比需要的用力了些。他因疼痛瑟缩了一下，想要从她手下退开。但他的手腕依然牢牢的绑在暖气片上，让他不可能退到哪儿去。而就Shaw来看，伤口并不是特别糟，最多只是个擦伤。</p><p>伤口止血后她才站了起来，将沾满血的毛巾顺手丢在床上，然后又翻了一遍行李，找到了那个一次性手机，只能打应急电话，无法被追踪。Shaw开了机，然后静静的等着。</p><p>TM没花多少时间便说了话。</p><p>如果一条只有时间和航班的短信能算作说话的话……</p><p>飞机一小时后起飞，Shaw瞪着手机皱起了眉。她知道TM想干什么，它要Shaw和号码尽快离开这个国家。</p><p>“那Daniel呢？”Shaw大声说，没理Azar那一脸的疑惑。手机又震动了一次，依然是那个时间和航班，还多了一行<em>出租车已在门口等候</em>。</p><p>“不。”Shaw说，她不打算抛下他离开，而且她见鬼了才会让TM告诉她该做什么。至少这次不能。</p><p>
  <em>没时间了，立刻离开。</em>
</p><p>Shaw关了机，决定继续等。反正也还有其他的航班。</p><p>不管这让她有多么的烦恼，Shaw依然明白TM的意思。因为TM是对的，越早便意味着越安全，等得越久便越难以离开。一旦其他探员、Control解决完舞厅里的混乱局面，他们很快便会明白Azar已经不在那儿了，而如果他们抓住了Daniel的话……</p><p>但如果真是那样的话，TM会告诉她的不是么？</p><p>Shaw不确定。接着那股不安的感觉又回来了，在胃里沉甸甸的绞成一团。她会等到黎明，如果到那时Daniel都依然毫无踪影，她会带号码离开。她会给他五小时的时间，不能更多了。</p><p>*</p><p>困意渐渐涌了上来，身体的感觉又疲惫又茫然，但Shaw固执的睁着眼，不让自己休息。最近时区转换得太过频繁，她只能在各种间隙间小睡一会儿，而这导致她整个生物钟都是一团乱，会经常性的觉得疲惫。她坐在床上，头靠在床头，撑了半个小时后，终于陷入了浅浅的睡眠中。</p><p>她是被敲门声惊醒的，身体立刻坐直，手条件反射的将枪握紧。Shaw朝Azar看了一眼，他闭着眼，头靠着暖气片，但就他的呼吸来看，她并不觉得他睡着了。Shaw跳下床看了看表，时间已经过去了四个小时。<em>四个小时</em>，太长了，她低声狠狠的骂了自己两句。不过，她现在的感觉确实比先前好了些，也警醒了许多。</p><p>她谨慎的朝门走了过去。很可能是女佣，经验来讲，一般训练有素的特工都会直接把门踢开然后射击。又是一声敲门，Shaw皱了皱眉。现在是凌晨四点，对于女佣来说也太早了。门上没有猫眼，所以Shaw一直举着枪，移开椅子，然后开了锁。</p><p>“Shaw，”一个熟悉的声音贴着门传了过来，“是我。”</p><p><em>Daniel</em>。</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，打开门把他拉了进来，然后左右看了眼走廊，确定没人后才锁上了门。</p><p>“别担心，”Daniel说，“我没被跟踪。”</p><p>Shaw嘟囔了两句把枪塞回了后背，以此来掩盖她现在满心的释然。</p><p>“你跑哪儿去了？”她的语气里带着谴责，而Shaw也知道Daniel一定听得出来，他知道她在担心。他也短暂的瞥了她一眼，眼神里带着恼火，在谴责她为什么要等他。</p><p>“我得确保Control没有跟上来。”Daniel直接拉开了行李在里面找着什么，Shaw把一次性手机递到了他鼻子下面，停住了他的动作。</p><p>“<em>她</em>本想让我上最近的那个航班。”Shaw挫败的咕哝道。</p><p>“那或许你确实该早点走。”Daniel拿过了手机，等开机时一脸的不安。</p><p>“不可能，”Shaw说，“我们是搭档。”</p><p>Daniel锐利的扫了她一眼。Shaw移开了视线，不禁想着自己曾有多少次跟Daniel三令五申的讲过任务第一、不管做什么都不能妨碍到任务。而现在……她做的事就恰恰是在妨碍任务。但如果没有她的话，Daniel一个人绝对不可能从这国家活着出去。</p><p>她已在相关号码上失去过一个搭档，她不打算再失去另一个。</p><p>手机在Daniel手里震动了一下，TM又发来了一条消息。</p><p>“四十分钟后有个航班。”Daniel说。</p><p>Shaw点点头，抓起必需品，把大部分的东西都留在了这里。换洗的衣物倒没什么，但她得同样把一些多的武器留下。时间很紧，他们没时间去把那堆武器蒙混过安检。</p><p>收拾妥当后，Shaw才朝号码走了过去，她不知道他的英语如何，但可以肯定的是，他先前在认真听他们谈话。Shaw割开了束线带，抓着他的手肘把他拉了起来。</p><p>“别轻举妄动。”她用波斯语警告道，再次把枪按在了他的腰部。他什么也没说，静静的跟着他们往外走。他们懒得办退房手续，直接走了出去，Daniel紧跟在后面，不安的扫视着街道。他们三个人在空旷的街上看起来异常突兀。</p><p>一辆出租车开了过来，Shaw把Azar推进了后座，自己跟着坐了进去，示意Daniel去副驾。Daniel忧虑的看了她一眼，但依然照做了。Shaw叫司机开车，但眼睛依然牢牢的锁在Azar身上，直直的看着对方的眼睛，像是量他也不会开口说些什么。他也确实保持着沉默，在到机场的一路上，车里都没人说话。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人定位中</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人</em>
  <em>Sameen Shaw</em>
  <em>定位成功</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>地点</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>伊朗，德黑兰，伊玛目霍梅尼国际机场</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>当地时间</em>
  <em>……5:13……</em>
</p><p>在这个时间段，机场并不是特别繁忙，但Shaw希望人可以多一点，让他们可以更好的隐藏在人群中，同时让Daniel的肤色不那么的瞩目。TM已经买好了票，她只需要去前台取就行了。三张直飞纽约的机票，经济舱。</p><p>手机又震动了下。</p><p>
  <em>丢掉武器。</em>
</p><p>Shaw皱了皱眉，她不喜欢这个主意，但接着她便看到了安检处的情况，全是荷枪实弹的守卫，她不可能在不惊动任何人的情况下把武器带进去。</p><p>“我空手也一样可以轻轻松松的弄死你。”Shaw用波斯语对Azar说，然后朝最近的一个垃圾桶走去。没人注意到她，她小心翼翼的把枪塞了进去，备用枪也一样。失去武器后，她立刻便觉得有些紧张，将震动的手机抓得更紧了。</p><p>
  <em>左边</em>
  <em>300</em>
  <em>码。</em>
</p><p>Shaw朝TM说的方向看了一眼，发现了一对正坐在椅子上等着服务台开启的情侣，那男人看起来和Azar有点像，手里紧紧的抓着他的护照。她明白TM的意思了。她和Daniel有自己的护照，都在些无法追踪的化名下，可以让他们安全的离开这国家。但如果昨晚的那女人说得没错、Azar的父亲确实位高权重的话，那么现在，不仅是当局、Control和其他探员肯定都在找他。</p><p>“待这儿别动，”Shaw对Daniel说，“看好他。”</p><p>她离开的时候Daniel看起来更加的不安了，一副快要撑不住的样子。缺乏睡眠、没有武器，屁股上还跟着一堆政府特工，这绝对是最糟糕的组合。现在的机场本应该布满了各种探员才是，但Shaw却一个都没看到，让她不禁的想着是不是TM动了什么手脚。对TM的严重依赖确实让Shaw有些担忧，但现在看来，有个万能的老板确实还不错。</p><p>那个拿着护照的男人对她的妻子说了些什么，然后起身把护照递给了他的妻子，接着便朝洗手间走去。Shaw紧紧的抓着行李（现在基本都是用来演戏的），朝那女人走去。她的大部分注意力都在手里的杂志上，丈夫护照随意的放在大腿上，完全没注意到Shaw在接近。Shaw走了过去，假装被那女人的行李绊倒了，然后撞在了那女人身上。</p><p>杂志和护照都掉了下来，Shaw迅速的抓起它们和自己的行李，用波斯语对着过来帮忙的女人情深意切的表示了抱歉。她没注意到Shaw把护照塞进口袋的动作，只是接过了杂志表示没事，然后重新回到座位上坐着。</p><p>Shaw在心里暗笑了起来，状似不经意的朝回走。手里的手机又震了一次，Shaw低头瞥了一眼。</p><p>
  <em>20</em>
  <em>分钟。</em>
</p><p>Shaw沉下了脸，她不需要三番五次的提醒，但却依然加快了脚步。</p><p>Daniel看到她时明显松了口气，立刻站了起来。如果Azar不乱动的话，过安检会很容易，但如果他们分开走会更加容易。</p><p>Shaw把包递给Daniel，“记住，你是来出差的。”</p><p>他点点头接过了包，紧紧的抓着自己的护照便朝安检走去。他过去的时候还很紧张，但当他排在队里时，他的背已经稍稍挺直了些，看起来要放松多了。Shaw知道他是没问题了。</p><p>“起来，”她抓着Azar的手肘把他拉了起来，“别乱动、也别乱说话，不然有你好看的。”</p><p>Azar没说话，眼神空洞的落在前方，这样子实在是令人不安，让Shaw不禁想着他的伤是不是比她本以为的要糟糕很多。Shaw现在没有武器，而这又是一个女人没有任何地位的国家，如果他想逃的话，现在便正是好时机。</p><p>但在去安检的一路上他都没什么动作，Shaw跟在他旁边，紧紧的捏着她和那个偷来的护照。她让Azar先走，用力控制住呼吸，紧张的看着他平安无事的过了安检门。Daniel正站在另一头，在Azar旁边站定，假装在翻着行李。Shaw是下一个，她把一次性手机放在了传送带上，也顺利的走过了安检门。一瞬间，她万分后悔自己把USP留在了后面，如果现在有武器的话，她会自在许多。</p><p>就像察觉到了她的心情一样，手机又响了。</p><p>
  <em>安保。</em>
</p><p>Shaw扫视了下周围，这里的守卫都带着枪，但都是两人一队行动的。她得找个落单的来抢把枪。</p><p>Daniel直直的朝前走去，就像不认识他们一样。Shaw又抓住了Azar的手肘，距离登机没多少时间了，Shaw直接带着他去了登机口，把Azar丢在候机厅的一个位置上，示意Daniel坐他旁边。</p><p>“我马上回来。”Shaw小声说。Daniel似乎有有些担忧，但没有表现出来，他侧头瞥了Azar一眼，做出一副想要闲谈的样子。但Azar脸色苍白，满头都是汗，Shaw知道她得立即好好查看下那伤口。</p><p>这里到处都是安保人员，让Shaw不住的想着要装成保安混进来该有多么的容易。但她决定相信TM，毕竟<em>她</em>什么都能看到，如果真有什么不对的话，<em>她</em>会通知Shaw的。但接着，Shaw便情不自禁的想到了最近的几次通信问题，他们都被直接与TM隔绝。如果这次再发生的话，就算<em>她</em>真看到了什么，也没法及时提醒Shaw。</p><p>Shaw强行把一堆糟糕的思虑都推了出去，现在没时间给她东想西想，她得集中精力去想怎么把他们活着带上飞机、然后活着回去。</p><p>前方有一个落单的守卫，她加快脚步，跟着他走进了旁边的一扇门里，门上有一个标识，但她不太看得懂。从小到大，波斯语都从来都不是她的主要项目，她决定学波斯语的发音便已经让母亲很高兴了。她可以大致猜出那标识在说什么，大约不是开放给普通大众的房间，但她根本没理这警告的标牌，直接走了进去。那守卫在前方几百码的地方，她迅速加快了脚步。</p><p>“不好意思，”她用波斯语轻轻的叫了声，那人停了下来，转头冲着她皱眉，“我好像找不到路了。”</p><p>在他来得及说话前，Shaw的拳头就牢实的砸在了他的下巴上，然后她用手环住那人的脖子把他拉低，抬起膝盖用力砸在了他的肚子上。他只来得及呻吟一声，便被Shaw牢牢扼住了咽喉，推进了旁边的清洁间里。三十秒后，他失去了意识。Shaw把他扔在地上，拿下了枪和一些弹药塞进自己口袋里。等他醒来时，Shaw会已经在去纽约的半路上了。</p><p>Daniel和Azar还在她离开前的地方，其他人已经开始了登机。Daniel看到她便立刻拿出机票站到了队列最后。Shaw命令Azar站起来，他抬头瞪着她，眼神迟钝无神。Shaw确定Azar的伤口已没再流血，但现在，她不确定伤口是否有感染，或者是否还有些其他她没有注意到的东西。她抓着他的手臂把他拉了起来，不管怎样，这些都得等到了纽约再说。</p><p>在等候登机时，Shaw一直都紧绷着全身，为一切可能的情况做好准备。她以为会看到Control、笑得一脸得意的从她身后出现，也以为会立刻有成堆的子弹从她身旁飞过，但最后，他们平安无事的上了飞机，根本就没有任何人多看他们两眼。等到座位上后（Daniel靠窗，Azar在中间，Shaw坐在过道旁，这样她不会觉得被限死在座位上），Shaw也没有放松。她不能放松，现在还不是时候。即便等飞机起飞、13小时的航程开始后，她也没有松懈。</p><p>空乘推着饮品车过来了，Shaw点了两小瓶威士忌，不加冰，她把酒倒进了塑料杯里递给了Azar。</p><p>“喝掉。”她说，然后盯着他喝完了杯里的每一滴液体，然后立刻给他倒了第二杯，同样强迫他喝完。然后，果不其然的，Azar眨了好几次眼睛，眼皮似乎变得沉重起来，他的头向后靠在了后背上，挣扎着想摆脱倦意。但最后，他直接睡着了，开始轻微的打着鼾。</p><p>Shaw让Daniel也去歇会儿，他看起来确实需要点休息。他点点头，找了个舒服的姿势闭上了眼。</p><p>Shaw没理满身心的疲惫，坚定的睁着眼。要在经济舱座位上被困13个小时，Azar就算想逃，这里也没有地方可以去。但即便如此，Shaw也不打算放松下来，她不想冒任何风险。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第1卷:第5章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>存档检索中……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>数据定位成功……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>系统时间未知……粗略估计…</em>
  <em>9</em>
  <em>月零</em>
  <em>4</em>
  <em>天前</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>数据读取中……</em>
</p><p>暴风雪肆意无情的鞭挞着整个城市，时不时就会有一团雪如炸弹般砸在Shaw的公寓窗户上。城里已停电了两个多小时，在一片黑暗中，Shaw坐在沙发上小口抿着威士忌，看着窗外发呆，想在一片雪白的世界中寻找到城市原来的痕迹，最后只在套头衫里打了个寒颤。现在最明智的做法是去床上躺着，这样才不至于太冷。全身的肌肉疼得发酸，连走起路来都有点摇晃，这一切都在尖声提醒她去睡觉。但她不想睡，神经依然在高度亢奋着，让她完全不想去床上。</p><p>她现在本应该在忙号码的事，但Finch叫她留在家里别过去，令她十分的恼火。不过最后因为天气的原因，她还是留在了家里。这么大的雪，她就算能过去，也会花上比平时两倍还多的时间。</p><p>但那股出去做点什么的冲动却依然在体内躁动着，她不喜欢这么长时间里都无所事事。相关号码总让她异常忙碌，而回到城里时，她会跟着Finch和Reese去处理无关号码。她知道他们不愿意，每在他们以为她没注意到时，他俩的视线都会直直的落在她身上。</p><p>Shaw知道他们想让她休息，或者做点空余时间该做的事。但她不能，她得让自己忙碌起来、占满所有的思绪，这样她才不必想、也不必感受到其他的一些事。但今晚，她两样都做不到，只能将杯子里的酒喝了个一干二净，然后又迅速为自己倒了一杯。她仰头便又是一大口，希望能靠酒精麻痹自己。</p><p>窗外的天气变得更加糟糕了，雪源源不断的打在窗户上，就像永远都不会停止一样。Shaw觉得这雪是永远都不会停了，它会一直持续好几周，然后是好几个月，直到将世界整个掩埋。窗外的雪就像从世界懵懂初期就在那儿一样，会一直持续到永恒。而在她来得及制止自己之前，那个想法就迅速的驻进了她脑海中，如同星云爆炸般无法阻挡。</p><p>在这种温度极低、雪已快到膝的天气里，Shaw不自主的想到了<em>她</em>，想着她在哪儿、在做什么，是否也一样在什么地方躲避寒冷，或是正在一个十分温暖的沙滩上，在阳光下喝着鸡尾酒。</p><p>她还记得几周前半夜里的那通电话，尽管没人说话，但Shaw可以肯定那是Root。她接起电话时，听筒里唯一的声音便是那僵硬而沉重的呼吸声，让她摒住了呼吸，让她的胸中烧起了一团火。就在那一刻，Shaw明白了，那是Root。她可以确定，比枪有多重的答案都还要确定。所以即便当她的恳求石沉大海、听筒里只剩下忙音时，她依然明白，那是Root。</p><p>她本可以让Finch和Daniel帮忙来追踪这个号码，但她没有，因为反正Root也一定早离开了，但这不是让她犹豫的唯一原因。她不想让其他人知道，她想把这事埋在自己心里。所有关于Root的事中，只有这个午夜电话是她唯一切实剩下的，而与其他人分享便会让它变得不那么重要、会让她觉得背叛了什么一样。她对Daniel都没有提起过，同Finch和Reese不一样，Daniel更像她、也更理解她。他也经历了同样的事，也在日夜受其煎熬。</p><p>现在，一旦起了个头，她满脑子都开始想着<em>她</em>不放，记忆也如潮水般涌了回来。她又喝了一大口酒，而酒精这浓烈的灼烧感也没能让它们褪去。她闭上眼，不由得记起了她们最后的那一夜。她如何违背自己的天性，动作缓慢而温柔，就像在证明什么一样，不止是给Root看，也是给她自己。她也还记得抵在她腰侧的那个电击枪，记得自己有多么的想要愤怒起来、却未曾在心里找到任何愤怒的动力。</p><p>那时还是夏末，她们经历了许多，也失去了许多。但那时，Shaw以为一切都会好起来，以为自己可以弥补许多事。</p><p>但她错了。</p><p>她不明白自己为何会如此愚蠢、为何会认为她能拥有那样的人生——身侧有一个固定的人，一个会一直为她而在这里的人。</p><p>但Root并不在这里。</p><p>再也不在了。</p><p>Shaw早该明白这点的，早在几个月前、一切刚开始时她便该明白，这行不通，这不适合她们、也不是她俩的一贯为人。她不应该放任事情走到那一步的。她们一直小心的维持着彼此的关系，但并未加以任何约束，直到最后再不能否认她们已然同居的事实。在一个个相关号码、一个个TM给她和那三个书呆子的任务期间，Root便会和Shaw住在一起。她们并没谈过这事，但它就这样自然的发生了，成为了日常生活里再正常不过的那一部分，就像事情本该如此一样。</p><p>Shaw还记得这事是如何发生的，那晚里，Root留下来过了夜，她们也终究是越过了那条线。那时的天气和现在一样糟糕，汹涌的雪在几分钟内便铺满了大地，而随着夜的渐深，天气更糟了。</p><p>Shaw记得她是如何的躺在床上，浑身是汗，毯子随意的盖在身上。如同过去的许多与Root在一起的夜晚一样，她很想直接闭上眼睡过去，她们之间总会搞得这样筋疲力尽但却从不乏愉悦。这时，身侧的床有了动静，Shaw斜着眼瞥了过去，看到Root正慢慢的往身上套衣服。Shaw忍不住皱了皱眉，从外渗入的寒冷让屋里的空气都变得如此冰冷，让她不住的打了个寒颤。她把被子裹紧了些，看着Root接着套上了鞋子。Shaw又皱起了眉头，那双鞋完全不能在雪地里走。</p><p>Root在外冒雪而行的这个场景莫名的让她有些困扰。在那些Root没和她一起的夜晚、或是她醒来时发现Root已经离开的深夜里，Shaw已不是第一次怀疑Root到底能去哪儿了。但不问不说一直是她们间的习惯，而Shaw也一直对此很满意。这不混乱，也很有效，而同时Root也没她想象中的那么烦人。</p><p>但在那个暴风雪交加的夜晚，Shaw总觉得心里挂着个什么东西，而那时她才真正意识到Root是真正的无家可归。她总在一个安全屋和另一个之间辗转，这一生中都没有过一个固定不变的住处。</p><p>大约是觉得Shaw已经睡着了，Root无声地离开了卧室。有什么东西强迫Shaw从床上爬了起来，让她迅速套上衣服朝Root追了过去。公寓的木地板一片冰凉，但Shaw没有多加理会。Root的手已经朝门把手伸了过去。她一步上前，从后握住了Root的手腕，身体紧紧的贴在了Root背上。Root很温暖，比外面暖太多，而Shaw不想让她离开。</p><p>她告诉自己，相拥取暖并没哪儿不对，让根本无地可去的Root在这种天气下出去实在太过愚蠢和残忍（她并不是在关心，她在心里反复默念着这句话，如同念着咒语一样），而最近的安全屋也不在走路能到的范围内，这天气下也没有出租车。</p><p>Shaw抓着Root的手臂把她转了过来，然后将她按在门上粗暴了吻了上去。</p><p>“我以为你睡了。”Root对着她的嘴笑了。Shaw没理她，直接一言不发的朝卧室走了回去，床还因她们先前的活动而依然温热着。在她退回去的时候Root的眼里闪过了一丝迟疑，但依然跟了进来。她重新脱下了衣服，身上只留了内裤和一件T恤，然后重新上了床钻进了Shaw旁的毯子里。整个过程中依然没有人说话。</p><p>这样更好。在安静黑暗的卧室里，她们俩都可以假装今晚和平时没有什么不同，今晚和她们平时的习惯相比并没有多出任何东西。</p><p>入睡比Shaw想象中的容易了很多，身旁Root的身体温暖坚实，渐渐的朝Shaw贴得越来越近。Shaw在半梦半醒的疲惫中决定原谅这个举动，陷入了浅眠中。但很快，身旁的动静和轻声的呓语便让她惊醒了。Root在疲惫的时候说话会带些德州口音，睡眠中更是如此。大半夜被无端吵醒让Shaw十分恼火，她用手肘撑起上半身瞪了过去，但她很快便皱起了眉。Root的呓语里带着痛苦，手也在不停的扑打着，让Shaw意识到她正在做噩梦。</p><p>Shaw不太清楚这种情况下应该怎么做，也思考了会儿是否要叫醒她。Shaw从没和人度过夜，她总会避开那些涉及到事后或是早晨之类的破事，所以现在身边Root的这个状态不是她能习惯以及知道该怎么应对的。</p><p>Shaw决定等下去。最后Root停止了动作，呓语被一声轻喘代替，眼里开始有泪水顺着脸颊朝下滑。Shaw移开了视线。</p><p>这，她也不知该如何应对。</p><p>房里除了Root沉重的呼吸声外一片寂静，Shaw可以从她急促的吸气声中判断出她还在哭。她试探性的回头瞥了一眼，看到Root正用手捂着脸，像是要将世界隔离开一样。</p><p>Shaw盯着她看了会儿，不知道该做些什么。扔着不管似乎是最好的选择，但现在已经醒了，要重新入睡估计也不太容易。Root依然在轻声啜泣着，让床也随着轻轻抖动，不知到底梦到了什么。</p><p>在意识到自己做了什么之前，Shaw爬起来坐在了Root腰上。Root僵住了，但眼泪依然源源不断的朝外涌，打湿了整个面颊。Shaw轻柔的拉开了她的手，盯着Root紧闭的眼皱了皱眉。</p><p>“看着我。”Shaw低低的说，声音在一片寂静的房里显得十分刺耳。外面依然下着大雪，在Root抬起通红的眼睛看着她时，Shaw用力才没让自己冷得颤抖起来。</p><p>“别——”Root开口，Shaw用嘴堵住了她接下来的话，用牙齿轻咬着她的肌肤，Root的呼吸因惊讶而急促了起来，但泪水仍如决堤似的朝外涌。Shaw抬起身，有些恼火。</p><p>不管Root梦到了什么，Shaw觉得都一定十分糟糕。她自己并没有噩梦的经历，她偶尔做的梦都只是些陈旧的记忆，黯淡模糊。虽是她过去的清晰印证，但在醒来时，这些都可以十分轻易的忘却在一旁。但Root看起来却不太能轻易的忘却，它们刻在了她的血肉里，随着心跳无休止的席卷全身。</p><p>Shaw再次吻了上去，这次用力了许多，直到Root开始渐渐回吻她。唇齿相依间，Root的泪水也沾在了她的脸上。Shaw直起身，抬手摸了摸自己的脸，惊讶的发现上面湿了一大片。Shaw这辈子都从没哭过，她不知道那该是种什么样的感受，洪水般的情感直接倾泻而出，撕心裂肺，无法控制。</p><p>她永远也不想知道。</p><p>“把注意力集中到我这儿。”Shaw说。Root还在哭、还在<em>想</em>，避开了Shaw的视线，就像这会让事情变得更糟一样。但Shaw注意到了她脸上的迟疑，她低下头吻着Root的脖颈，用力咬着，然后把唇凑到Root健全的耳旁：“集中到我做的事上。”</p><p>Shaw再次低下头，在她的颈间留下一个个浅浅的吻，牙齿在肌肤上轻轻的一划而过。“集中在我的唇上……”她让Root抬起手，抓着那件T恤向上提，然后将它拉过Root头顶，丢在一旁，“我的手……”</p><p>“Shaw——”Root哽咽着说。Shaw知道这不是第一次了，这些梦、<em>噩梦</em>，或者不管它们叫什么，对Root来说都是经常性的事。这解释了Root先前在门口的迟疑，也解释了她为什么要忙着一头要冲进这有史以来最严重的一次暴风雪中，就像等不及要得低体温症一样。</p><p>“别去想。”Shaw低沉的说。Root雪白的肌肤上因寒冷而起了许多鸡皮疙瘩。她顺着Root的身体一路吻了下去，在她的腹部又吻又咬。她的手向上滑到Root的胸处，上面的凸起已在她的指尖下坚硬了起来。Root在她的触碰下用力喘着气，而当Shaw抬头时，她发现她已经没再哭了。但Shaw最为痛恨的，却是Root现在的这张脸，写满了痛苦、若有所失。她想把这表情从Root脸上抹去。Shaw低头含住了其中的一个小凸起，用力咬着、吸吮着，直到Root在她身下扭动起来，发出了近乎呜咽的声音。</p><p>Shaw知道这还不够，她再次朝下移动，手和唇依然在抚摸着能碰到的每一寸肌肤。她还能感受到她先前留下的痕迹——皮肤上的牙印、指尖按压下那让Root瑟缩和吸气的淤青……它们都还没有得到任何缓和的时间，而现在Shaw却又在刻着更多。她喜欢那些印记，它们提醒了Shaw她们做过了什么，提醒了她Root现在就在这儿而不在其他什么地方。没人像Shaw这般标记Root，而这让Shaw有些微的自豪。</p><p>在Shaw脱下Root的内裤时，Root呻吟了一声。Shaw把手放在Root大腿间，然后停住动作，抬头看了过去。她们的视线交汇在了一起，Root的眼睛又湿润了起来，嘴唇都在微微地颤抖。这是Shaw最为憎恶也再不想在Root脸上看到的样子。这不是Root，眼前这个支离破碎的人不是Root，她不喜欢。</p><p>“求你，”Root吸了口气，“我——”</p><p>“别，想。”Shaw命令道。Root没再反对，一只手在Shaw的发间摩挲着。这是个可以继续的信号，于是Shaw动了起来，埋下头感受着Root温热迫切的入口。Root在她身下喘息着，抬起臀部，焦急的催促着她。Shaw知道她已没再想那个那个梦了，对于Root而言，当时当下的一切已填满了她的全部思绪。Shaw在她体内又吸又咬带来的一阵阵痛感和快感已让Root完全无法呼吸。Shaw轻轻的笑了，有些得意，她总能如此轻易的让Root闭嘴。</p><p>Root总喜欢装得一副冷淡自得的样子，但Shaw已经见过她无数次欲求不满的样子，足以看透Root的伪装。</p><p>Shaw闲着的那只手掐进了Root大腿里，她知道疼痛能让Root留在现实中，能提醒她这才是真实的世界，提醒她不管梦里的那些恐惧是什么，它们都不会是真的。<em>这</em>，这才是真实的。而高潮来临时她那急促的喘息、那声在气息间轻轻唤出的Shaw的名字都在告诉Shaw，Root终于明白了那只是梦而已。</p><p>Shaw翻下去侧身躺在Root旁边，听着Root那急促的喘息声、看着她快速一起一伏的胸膛。Root的眼里带着熟悉又呆滞的光，她在事后总会一时半会儿都缓不过来，忘却自己身在何处。Shaw一直爱拿这个嘲笑她，但今晚，她很庆幸Root会这样，庆幸着她脸上再没有任何泪水。</p><p>疲惫席卷而来，她瞥了眼床边的时钟，这才意识到已经四点了。她无比想继续睡过去，但Root似乎有了其他的想法，微微偏过头饥渴的吻了上来。Shaw屈服了下来，任由Root的舌头在她嘴里蛮横的探索，就像这是场不允许失败的战争一样。</p><p>在Root的炽热手滑到她的腰带下方时，Shaw才终于推开了她。</p><p>“睡觉。”Shaw低声说。恐惧开始重新在Root眼里浮现出来。Shaw抑制住了皱眉的冲动，假装没有注意到。</p><p>Root张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但Shaw更为严厉的瞪了过去。现在很晚了，她们都已经筋疲力尽，而她不希望Root说些会让她们俩都会后悔的话来。Root点点头，什么也没说，重新躺回了床上。她偎依在Shaw旁，手臂环在了Shaw的腰部。Shaw微微一僵，她不习惯这种身体接触，但在严冬下，这也并不是那么的不愉快。所以她任由Root保持着这个姿势，没有制止。而在几小时后的清晨，她醒来发现身侧的Root已不见踪影，旁边空荡荡的。她没有理会心里那股随之而来的寒意。</p><p>*</p><p>一年后的现在，她孤零零的坐在沙发上，心里也有种同样的寒意。那段记忆是如此鲜活，就如同是昨天才发生的事一样。她不由的开始想着，如果那晚她没让Root留下、没有改变任何事，她们依然维持着那段随意轻松的关系而没让它变得复杂强烈的话……事情是否会有不同。</p><p>她还记得那晚的Root给她的感觉，温暖又柔软；记得Root的声音，那些轻轻的喘气和呻吟声，如音乐般传入她的耳里，填满了她的全部思绪。</p><p>回忆如火焰般在她体内燃烧着，热烈、如野火般飞速的蔓延，最后汇集在了她的大腿间。Shaw闭上眼，她都记起来了，指尖下Root的肌肤的感觉、嘴里Root的舌的味道……这让她从心底深处燃起了灼灼的渴望。她一口将杯里剩下的酒喝净，然后将空荡荡的酒杯重重的砸在茶几上。</p><p>酒精没有帮到任何忙，如果真有什么作用，它们只让这些回忆变得更加的栩栩如生。她讨厌这样，没有任何的方法可以让她将Root剔出脑海。在好几周无果的搜寻后，Shaw尝试过放手，转而把注意力集中在和Daniel的工作上。她需要让他成为她坚实的后援，这样她才可以毫无后顾之忧的进行任务，而不必去担忧他是否会不小心射到她。</p><p>如果不是那该死的电话的话，她确定这都能行得通。Root一个字都没说，但却依然让Shaw彻夜无眠、让她无法<em>忘却</em>。</p><p>她讨厌这样、讨厌这所有的一切，她想要让它们停下来。</p><p>即便这样想，Root却依然在她眼里挥之不去、在她的身下扭动。她记起了那感觉有多么的美妙，这让腿间的悸动变得更为强烈，直到她再也无法承受。</p><p>她的手就如同有了自己的思想一样，不自禁的滑入了腰带下，指间下的自己火热而迫切。她想着Root，Root在她的触碰下、在她的嘴里呻吟的声音，以及在她身下弓身渴求的样子……Shaw从喉咙深处呻吟了一声。她了解Root的每一种呻吟，知道舌与手上用什么动作会让Root发出什么对应的呜咽声。但每次，她都会有些Shaw从未想到过的新花样，Root总会在每一个小地方都给带给她一些始料未及的东西，但Shaw会直接在心里记下一笔、稍后原样还在Root身上。</p><p>Shaw咬着嘴唇，用手压上了自己的小核，想象着Root的舌在她皮肤上的感觉，又吸又咬，从颈部一路向下，然后到胸。她记得Root是多么的喜欢挑逗她，直到她再也受不了为止，才会终于给予Shaw需要的那些东西。Shaw的手指往里去了些。她想象着那是Root的手，尖锐的指甲上涂着黑色的指甲油，在她体内活动、挑逗，直到摧毁Shaw为止。</p><p>但Shaw也很擅长这个，让Root渐渐崩溃一直是Root整个高潮中最为美妙的一部分。事后Root脸上那稍稍带着挫败的回味也总是会让Shaw十分的得意。</p><p>但Shaw最为珍视的，是Root念出她名字时的声音，带着不顾一切的渴望。但比起名字，那声音听起来更像是一声急促的呼吸和呻吟，带着低沉的喉音，就像Root本不打算说任何话一样。</p><p>而现在想起那个声音、还有Root嘴唇轻启时的样子，已足够让Shaw到达顶点，高潮如火焰般席卷全身，让她止不住的发抖。她得死死咬着嘴唇才没让自己哭喊出来，她咬得太过用力，嘴里有了血的味道。她认真尝着嘴里的铁锈味，想着自己现在应该是个什么样子，满身的汗水，嘴唇上还带着血。</p><p>她的呼吸渐渐缓了下来，Shaw拿出了手，用裤子擦干。她恨自己，恨自己竟会如此的软弱，恨自己在该用全部精力来忘却Root时却一次次的想到她。</p><p>外面风雪依旧，寒冷已深入了骨髓里，让她打了个冷战。她一把抓过桌上的威士忌，拔开瓶盖，直接对着瓶口仰头喝了下去，直到酒瓶见底才停了下来。酒精让她觉得昏昏沉沉的，她直接睡在了沙发上，梦里是风雪中的Root。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人定位中……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人</em>
  <em>Sameen Shaw</em>
  <em>定位成功……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>地点……纽约，</em>
  <em>JFK</em>
  <em>国际机场……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>当地时间……</em>
  <em>10:13</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>十三小时太过漫长，号码也不可能跑到哪儿去，而Shaw也连着几天都没怎么睡好觉，每天的睡眠都没超过四小时。但即便她的眼睛已酸涩得抬不起来，Shaw也不打算安休息。</p><p>最后，Daniel提议说他们轮流休息看管Azar，这才说服了Shaw去闭上眼休息会儿。她很快便陷入了沉睡。</p><p>不知过了多久，Shaw一个激灵醒了过来。她直起身，用力眨着眼让自己快速回过神来。枪依然稳稳的放在背后，冰冷但心安。</p><p>过道里的动静吸引了她的注意：空乘正在做降落前的检查。Shaw皱了皱眉，朝窗外瞥了一眼，现在的高度已低得足够能看清地表了。Daniel让她睡足了六个小时。她转过头阴沉沉的瞪了他一眼，Daniel只一脸茫然的看了回来。</p><p>Azar也醒了，面无表情的看着前方，脸色比六小时前好了些，但依然透着灰败的色彩，让Shaw知道她必须尽快看下他的伤势。</p><p>“有麻烦么？”Shaw问。Daniel摇摇头，看起来和Shaw一样的不安，即将在国土上降落的事实也没有任何帮助。</p><p>Control和其他的探员肯定知道他们已经离开伊朗了，花不了多大功夫便能弄清他们去了哪儿。</p><p>飞机又降了一截，气流让整个机身都在剧烈的摇晃着。Shaw在随着座位抖动的间隙里看了Azar一眼，他正紧紧的抓着扶手，让Shaw有些好奇他是否有些恐惧飞行，接着她便有些担心他是否会直接吐出来。她迅速抓过一个清洁袋凑到他鼻子跟前，刚好赶上。Daniel呻吟了一声，直接别过了头，坚定的盯着窗外，像是在假装他受不了呕吐的声音一样。</p><p>那味道让Shaw觉得一阵恶心，她别过头，告诉Azar自己拿着。他瞪着她看了好一会儿，但Shaw毫不受影响。她看过好一些比这可怕多了的脸（她自己也不差），他这样早不会让她有任何困扰了。</p><p>尽管有气流的影响，降落依然十分顺利，Shaw从窗户朝外瞥了一眼，曼哈顿的天空让她松了口气。Daniel释然的瞥了她一眼，但Shaw却不自禁的觉得这未免太容易了，这一路上都太容易了。从舞厅里逃出来到酒店，接着Daniel也毫无困难的回到了酒店，一路没人盯梢，接着是机场、Azar的护照，过安检也完全没人认出他。</p><p>在她为ISA、最近和Daniel一起为TM的工作的这些时间里，她从未有过如此轻松的撤离过程。这次的感觉不太对劲，但她不确定到底是什么让她如此不安。</p><p>飞机慢慢的在跑道上朝着航站楼滑行，最后终于停了下来。Shaw又朝窗外瞥了一眼，她看不太清，但估计都充斥着忙着起飞降落的飞机，还有正在连接的滑梯和等着卸下的行李。他们上方，安全带指示灯依然亮着，但Shaw能看到一些乘客已经忽略它站了起来。毕竟，飞机已经完全挺稳了。</p><p>Shaw也打算忽略指示灯，但接着空乘的声音便从广播里传了出来。</p><p>“<em>因为一些技术故障的原因，现在还不能离开飞机，请各位旅客在座位上坐好，等待进一步通知。</em>”她说，然后用波斯语又重复了一次。</p><p>Shaw皱皱眉，看向了Daniel，他看起来和她一样不安。Shaw所有的直觉都在低声提醒着她，有什么不对了。</p><p>当穿着白棕交织制服的空乘从走道走过时，Shaw拉住了她的手腕以博取注意，然后绽放出了一个大大的笑容，装成一副纯洁无知的样子，询问到底发生了什么。她的直接让空乘笑得有些勉强，但她依然礼貌的告诉了Shaw是滑梯和飞机的连接出了些问题、一盏茶的功夫便能修好。这个用词让Shaw畏缩了一下，她等到空乘走到一半还多时转头看向了Daniel。</p><p>“我不信，”Shaw说，“我们得马上走。”</p><p>Daniel点点头，Shaw解开了安全带，从口袋里拿出一次性手机开了机。过度依赖TM的情况依然让她十分担忧，就像肚子里有什么东西纠结成了一团、就等着爆炸一样。但现在，有些帮助并不是坏事。</p><p>电话立刻就震动了起来。<em>飞机后面</em>。</p><p>“起来。”Shaw用波斯语说。她解开Azar的安全带，抓着他的手肘把他拉了起来，偏头对Daniel说：“只管走，别停。”然后便把Azar推倒自己身前朝飞机后部走去。</p><p>身后有喊叫的声音，那个先前被Shaw问过的空乘正在努力吸引他们的注意。Shaw没理她，也没有理会其他乘客好奇的眼神，直接走到了餐仓，然后她便明白了TM要她做什么：地上有一个通往货舱的门。Shaw拿过餐仓的刀，蹲下去开始撬门。</p><p>空乘赶到了，“你们在做什么？”她质问道。Shaw没理她，示意Daniel先带Azar下去。“站住，你们不能从那儿走。”空乘朝他们走了过来。Shaw拿出背后的枪，稳稳的指着她。</p><p>空乘僵住了，目瞪口呆的望着Shaw。</p><p>“我建议你还是回到前面去，呆那儿别动。”Shaw说。空乘点点头，跌跌撞撞的往后退。</p><p>Shaw数了五秒。尖叫声果不其然的响了起来。Shaw翻了个白眼，把头巾一把抓了下来扔到旁边，然后顺着开口爬了下去。现在任何伪装都不会有用，他们已经吸引了全部的注意力。现在，她主要的目标是将他们活着带出这里。</p><p>手里的手机提醒她：<em>往北</em>。Shaw把它丢回口袋里，示意Daniel和Azar跟上她。她没有理会货舱里的几个行李运送员，直接朝打开的那扇门走了过去。舱门到跑道还有一段距离，在她叫Daniel和Azar跳下去时，他们都显得十分犹豫。</p><p>“朝行李车跳。”她说。行李车和舱门就四英尺的距离，她觉得他们应该能行。</p><p>后面有一个行李运送员朝他们吼了起来，Daniel第一个跳了下去，落在一堆行李箱中间，Azar是下一个，基本上是Shaw推下去的。他的下巴砸在了一个行李箱上，在Daniel过来帮忙前都一直躺那儿没动。那个行李运送员开始朝着无线电吼了，Shaw直接跳了下去，叫Daniel朝北走。她不知道那里有什么，但现在，他们也只能相信TM了。</p><p>纽约的空气里带着冰冷的微风，在她低头仰望一架小型客机时，低垂的太阳射得她眼睛都睁不开。Shaw垂下眼看着前方。</p><p>在朝TM说的方向开了一会儿后，Shaw看到前方有什么东西，机场出口后停着辆深蓝色的厢车。当他们靠近时，厢车点燃了火，在Shaw眼皮下后退了几百码，接着被里面那人死踩着油门、以高速向前撞上了金属大门。</p><p>“那不是……？”Daniel开口。</p><p>“来。”Shaw握紧了手里那把偷来的枪。它有些重，不怎么趁手，让她越发的怀念她的 USP。后面传来了一阵骚动，她转过头，发现先前那架小飞机已停在了跑道上，从舱门后跳下了好几个穿得一身黑的男人。Shaw的心猛然一沉，她知道那是谁，一点儿都不意外。</p><p>“快点。”Shaw小声说。那辆厢车一个急刹，Reese从驾驶室中跳了下来，朝带着Azar的Daniel飞奔过来。</p><p>“你们好像带了点尾巴。”Reese盯着那群朝他们跑来的特工，拿出了自己的武器。</p><p>Shaw咕哝了一声，朝厢车走了过去。航站楼那边也有成堆的安保人员朝这里跑了过来，在这种情况下，能见到他和他的枪让她着实有些高兴。</p><p>她的指尖正扣在扳机上，急切的想要做点什么，但Shaw依然开了口：“我们得走了。”Reese点了点头。从飞机下来的那堆特工很快便开了枪。</p><p>Shaw小声骂了一句，俯下身朝厢车跑去。Reese警示性的朝那边随意开了几枪，在这个距离下，他不可能打中什么目标。</p><p>Shaw直接爬上了后座，和Daniel以及Azar坐在一起，她看到Harold正坐在前面，在Reese不停开火的同时往驾驶座上爬。</p><p>“Mr.Reese，快点。”Harold叫道，把厢车打到了倒档。</p><p>那些特工越来越近了，几乎就在射程内。Shaw朝着膝盖开了几枪，命中了一个。他倒地的时候还绊倒了身后的那个人。Harold发动了车，轮胎和地面间发出了尖锐的摩擦声。Shaw只来得及看了最后一眼，视线便被挡住了。Reese坐在副驾上粗重的喘着气，额头上带着汗珠。</p><p>“想我了没？”Shaw问。他那不怎么舒服的反应让她咧嘴笑了。他转头瞪了过来，在Harold一个急转弯时不得不死死的抓住了扶手。</p><p>“Ms.Shaw，”Harold斥责道，“当我说别杀了那个号码的时候，我并不是要你把他绑架过来。”</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“Finch，当时也没其他选择。”</p><p>她依然在Harold那不敢苟同的语气里听出了些担忧，她不知道过去这十三个小时里TM是否还是什么都没说。Shaw不喜欢看着Finch担忧的样子，那代表着他不信任她处理棘手局面的能力，这让她十分恼火。</p><p>但其实还不止如此，最让她烦心的是他的关心。她不希望他来关心或是担心她，但他依然用他那些微妙的行动这样做了，比如，斥责她在外勤时一个在电光火石间下的决定。</p><p>“而且，”Shaw继续说，Azar正沉重的呼吸着，紧紧的按着腰侧，眼睛因疼痛闭得紧紧的，“如果我不带上他，他早死了。”</p><p>“这不是重点，”Finch说，“重点是我们要拿他怎么办？”</p><p>“我觉得你们那笼子不错。”Shaw把视线从Azar身上移开落到Harold上，刚好看到他和Reese交换了个眼神，十分微妙，一般人完全不可能察觉。但Shaw不是一般人，她是受过严格训练的特工，而特工的一部分工作便是观察人、观察那些细小的肢体动作。而现在，Finch和Reese的表现正告诉她，有什么不对劲了。</p><p>“怎么？”Shaw干巴巴的问。</p><p>他们又看了眼，Harold轻轻点了点头，似乎在默许什么，然后Reese才转过头看着她。</p><p>“笼子里有人了。”Reese说。</p><p>Shaw瞥了眼Daniel，他耸耸肩，看来和她一样的茫然。</p><p>“谁？”Shaw问。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人定位中……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>执行人</em>
  <em>Sameen Shaw</em>
  <em>定位成功……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>地点……纽约，图书馆……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
  <em>当地时间……</em>
  <em>11:57</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>Shaw的衣服并不太适合纽约的秋季，从车里走出来时，她不禁打了个寒颤。她把Azar从车里也拽了出来，他走得不是特别稳，如果不是Shaw扶着，很可能就会直接摔下去。</p><p>从伊朗撤离的一路上都十分顺利，从JFK机场出来也一样。Harold和Fusco在监控盲区藏了另一辆车，Fusco会亲自把厢车处理掉，确保没人能追踪到他们。这Shaw倒不怎么担心，但Control的时间掐得巧得刚刚好，便不禁的让她十分担忧。最近的几次任务感觉都不太对，让她的心头有了一片挥之不去的阴影。</p><p>但现在都没时间考虑这些事。她带着Azar顺着楼梯朝图书馆走去，有那么一会儿，她觉得他根本就不可能走得上去，但似乎有一股莫名的力量支撑着他上了最后几级台阶。然后，他的脸色变得更为苍白了，额头上汗珠密布。他喘着气，紧紧的按着腰侧。这样子让Shaw开始觉得她在德黑兰的时候就应该坚持检查一下。但现在说什么都没用，她抛开杂念，集中精神想着待会儿要用到些什么东西。她带着Azar穿过一层层的书架，朝后面她放医疗用品的小房间走去。</p><p>但图书馆这层并非空无一人，有人正在用Finch的电脑，而Finch本人正在外面停车。</p><p>是<em>她</em>。</p><p>Shaw用尽了全部力气才强迫自己挪动脚步、把Azar推进房间。她想把精力集中在手头的事上，但她不能，最后依然忍不住看了一眼。</p><p>那场景直接让她僵住了，胸口燃起了熊熊怒火，让她觉得呼吸困难——Root正坐在Finch的桌前，对着电脑皱眉，她太过专注，似乎没有注意到Shaw。屏幕的光在她的脸上跳动着，让她显得异常苍白。</p><p>在过去的一年里，Shaw花了很长的时间、也用了巨大的精力才不让自己去想、去感觉到任何的东西。但现在，Root就在几步开外，触手可及，让这一年里她试图遗忘的所有东西都立刻汹涌而来。</p><p>她讨厌这样。</p><p>她讨厌自己。她想直接一拳砸在Root脸上，但与此同时，她也想触碰到Root，去戳一下她，这样她才能安慰自己这并非幻象。Shaw不知道哪个选择更糟，但它们给她带来的情感都是如此强烈，让她一年里的努力都功亏一篑。为什么是现在？为什么必须是现在？她本可以离得远远的，离Shaw、离他们所有人的远远的。</p><p>然后Root抬起了头，让Shaw觉得有如当头一棒。她看不明白Root脸上的表情，但她也不想明白。她直接把Azar推进了房间里，这样她便不必再看。</p><p>但这并不容易，Root的形象在她脑里根深蒂固，是她最为鲜明的那些记忆，像一张张照片般直接挂在了她的视网膜上。Shaw闭上眼，努力想把这些画面排出脑外。当她再次睁眼、深吸一口气后，呼吸才渐渐变得不那么苦难，她才终于觉得好了那么一些。</p><p>她把Azar推到一个座位上，把他的一只手用束线带绑在暖气片上。他凶狠地沉下了脸，但效果不怎么好——他的眼神有些涣散，而且不是医生都能看出他实在不怎么好。Shaw叫他脱掉衬衫，好让她能看得更清楚些。Azar似乎不太喜欢这个提议，坚定的僵着不动。Shaw翻了个白眼，拿起一把剪刀直接剪开了衬衫。伤口是止了血，但却有些感染。</p><p>Shaw准备好了需要的东西，拿了个凳子在他旁边坐下。但当她伸手准备清理伤口时，他后退了些闪过了她的手，低声用波斯语骂了些什么。Shaw皱了皱眉，她的波斯语还算好，但Sameen母亲教过她的那些词汇中绝没有这句话。这不重要，Shaw反正也明白他大概会说什么。</p><p>他并没有多少地方可退，很快便可悲的抵到了最后，让他不得不任由Shaw检查他的伤口。伤口附近的皮肤有些发红，在Shaw往上抹酒精时，他疼得倒吸了口凉气。Shaw没理他，她不打算给他拿些止痛的东西，而且反正他也一定会拒绝。所以她集中精力做着手头的事，把自己沉溺在这些烂熟于心的事上。她喜欢这种帮人取出子弹或是缝合什么刀伤的治疗过程。</p><p>她擅长这个，擅长得大可以好好骄傲一番。她知道如何高效冷静的治疗伤口，只是不明白如何<em>治愈</em>。</p><p>很长时间以来，Shaw以为这是一件事。她花了好一段时间才明白它们并不同，同时也明白自己不管读了多少书、取出过多少颗子弹，她都不会成为一个能够治愈的人，她永远都不会成为一个<em>医生</em>。</p><p>那段人生早就结束了，她不会让自己过多去想。如果可以的话，她会直接否认自己上过医学院、也否认自己以第一的成绩毕业。但她现在的工作会常常用到那些技能，她很多的时间都是在给自己或是其他人处理伤口。</p><p>伤口清理完毕后，Shaw缝合了伤口，然后去给Azar找一件干净的衬衫。以防万一，Finch总会多备些衣服和其他东西，她很快便找到了件Azar能穿的。她割断了束线带，在去帮忙穿衣服时，毫不意外的收获了张尖刻的脸。他抓过衣服想自己来，在抬手时果不其然的一僵，明显很疼。但Shaw没有帮忙，也同样没打算拿些止痛的给他，只迅速的往他手臂上扎了针抗生素，疼得他呲牙咧嘴。</p><p>他穿衣服的时间花了太久，几乎耗尽了Shaw的耐心。她可以听到外面的声音，Finch和Reese已经停好了车，接着又一个声音加了进来，音量不小，满带着愤怒。</p><p><em>Daniel</em>。</p><p>Shaw可以猜到他在吵什么，但在他的声音变成大吼时，她心里依然猛缩了下。她短暂的朝后瞥了眼，就像这样便能穿过墙和重重书架一样。还在车上时，当Harold告诉他们是谁占了笼子后，Daniel的反应比她大了很多，他的身体猛地一震，即便当时他们间隔了个Azar，她都依然清楚的注意到他凌厉的眼神，嘴抿成了一条线，手紧握成拳。Shaw从没见过他如此愤怒的样子，这对她而言是全新的一面，让她不住的有些好奇。</p><p>余光里有什么动静，Shaw迅速拔出背后的枪，指着快站起来的Azar。</p><p>“坐下。”她命令道，声音低沉愤怒。她的波斯语已比前几天好了许多，但就算她现在说的是英语，Azar也一定能听懂。毕竟，枪口已足够说明了她的意思。</p><p>他坐下了，Shaw丢了根束线带给他，示意他把自己绑在暖气片上。Shaw牢牢的盯着他，而与此同时隔壁的争吵声越来越大了，随着时间越发的激烈起来。Azar朝她背后瞥了一眼，但Shaw没有信，死死的瞪着他，同时用枪示意他快点，直到束线带已将他的手和暖气片紧紧绑在了一起。</p><p>“你不喜欢女人，是吧？”Shaw用英语说。Azar抬头瞪了过来。Shaw怀疑他的英语并没他装的那么差，然后立刻在脑子里过着她和Daniel的对话，想看看有什么可能会被他拿来作为筹码的东西。但最后她什么也没想到。而且，他已经被牢牢的绑在了这里（虽然没她打算的那么牢，笼子已经被人占了，Shaw苦涩的想，在心底里狠狠骂了几句），就算他真要干什么，他的伤也不太能允许。</p><p>但她不打算冒任何的风险，上前亲自检查了束线带到底是否牢靠。朦胧不清的局面让她必须得小心行事。就她知道的而言，Azar比表面上更加危险。TM毕竟还是给过他的号码，而她这段时间的工作都是相关号码。</p><p>除非（但他们连这都不能确定）……她还记得在通讯断掉之前Finch的话。TM很少下击杀指令（就Shaw知道的只有两次），而且，TM从没命令过她，最多只是在紧急情况下传递一些建议而已。</p><p>但如果Harold觉得他创造的这个东西并没有派他们去伊朗，那么Shaw便倾向于同意这个观点。Root和Greenfield也几乎是在同一时间出现的，这只让她担忧得更深了。</p><p>她叫Azar原地别动（他也确实去不了哪儿），然后朝另一个房间走了过去。她刚到，争吵便似乎结束了。Daniel气势汹汹的和她擦肩而过，朝楼梯走了过去。她短暂的想了想要不要去追他，但接着她闻到了些什么东西，带着花瓣残香的香水味，连着她心里某种莫名的拉扯感强迫她留了下来。她看向了站在Harold身后的Root。她正抱着手，低头盯着自己的脚尖。</p><p>Shaw强迫自己移开了视线。</p><p>“所以，”Shaw开口，语气里带着隐隐的愤怒，“你们打算告诉我到底发生什么了吗？”</p><p>“别看着我们，”Reese耸耸肩，“他是你们的号码。”</p><p>Shaw咬咬牙，但什么也没说。Reese和Finch大约和她一样一头雾水。</p><p>“Ms. Groves？”Finch问。Shaw尽力不让自己看过去，她转而瞪着Finch、瞪着他身后满是灰尘的书架，甚至是去瞪着眼角都带着疲惫的Reese；她也想低头盯着自己的脚尖，或者是看着自己的手发呆也好，只要能不让她去看Root，怎么都行。</p><p>“介意说明一下么？”Finch继续说。但不管她有多么的不情愿，Shaw依然看了过去。和前一次不同，她那时只短短的瞥了Root一眼、便趁着火气迅速移开了视线。这次，她的视线仔细的落在了Root身上。</p><p>Root耸了耸肩，但依然紧紧的抱着手，让她看起来小了很多。对Shaw而言，这就像是完全的另一个人一样。她看起来一点都不像Root。她的Root冷静无情，笑容里带着顽皮，眼里总有光在跳动。而这个Root，眼神迟钝，没有一点笑意。</p><p>那股拉扯感又回来了，Shaw迅速的压下它，死死的锁在心底深处，再不让自己听到。</p><p>“我只知道，”Root看着Finch，声音有些小，“<em>她</em>需要Jason的帮助，所以<em>她</em>帮我找到了他。”</p><p>Shaw脑子里有根弦啪的一声断了，长久以来被她小心翼翼收束在心底的东西猛地爆炸了，让愤怒占满了她的整个神经——TM是Root会在这里的唯一原因，也是她在这么久之后找到了Jason的唯一原因。</p><p>“所以你找到他了？”Shaw冷冷的问，死死的瞪着Root，直到她也回头看着她。她们的视线交汇了，Root眼里带着熟悉而朦胧的水汽，让Shaw不得不移开了视线，“我希望你觉得一切都值得。”</p><p>“其实，不太值得。”Root静静的说。</p><p>Shaw尖锐的看了她一眼。有那么一会儿，她忘记了这里其他的人，一度觉得这里就只有她和Root两人，在如此漫长的分别后重逢。</p><p>但接着Finch说了些什么，将这个幻景敲了个粉碎。但不管他说了什么，Shaw都没有听进去。她脑里已被各式的回忆所占满，一点点让她几乎窒息。她想再次强行将它们推开，但这次却艰难了许多。</p><p>她长大的过程中，在父亲去世、几年后母亲也随之而去时，在她的事业分崩离析毫无出路时，她都能很快的放下，就如同她真的无所谓一般。但这次却是如此的艰难，Shaw觉得自己就像在推着一个坚挺不倒的墙一般，一分一秒的向下死死压着她，直到她再无法翻身。</p><p>这些都太多了，多得她受不了。</p><p>“我去看下Daniel。”Shaw突然说，将Finch的话从中打断。她没有理会。她得在Root将她整个吞没前迅速离开这里。Shaw夺门而出，没有回头，她知道自己看起来就同落荒而逃一样，但她现在完全不想理会。</p><p>楼梯里十分昏暗，空无一人，但Shaw知道Daniel会去哪儿。她一步两阶、顺着楼梯向上爬。剧烈的动作让肺里燃起了一团火，合着膝盖上的旧伤一起让她稍微静下来了一点。等到楼顶时，她已感觉好了些。愤怒已渐渐的沉了下来，最后只在胸腔里迟钝的悸动着。</p><p>她在Daniel一贯的地方找到了他。他正抓着高尔夫球杆，把深灰色的石子儿一个个的往对面的屋顶上打。</p><p>“再用力些可能会感觉好点。”Shaw建议道。在他的挥杆范围外停下了脚步。</p><p>Daniel耸耸肩，险险地击中了一块石子儿。Shaw看着那块石头在空中飞了几英寸，然后落了下来，在屋顶边缘停住了。</p><p>“经验之谈？”Daniel问。</p><p>“我一般会直接开枪射点什么东西。”Shaw笑了，从他手里拿过球杆。他看起来很想反对，但最后依然递了过来，朝远离她的方向退了一步。</p><p>Shaw分开腿，用球杆试了试面前一个十分巨大的石子儿，然后抬杆，朝着那块浑然不自知的石头迅速挥了过去。它飞了起来，以完美的弧度落在了对面房顶。</p><p>“但这个似乎也还行。”Shaw补了句，洋洋得意的看着Daniel，然后把球杆递了过去。Daniel阴沉沉的对她拉下了脸，一把将球杆抓了过来。他找了块石头，试了好几次才终于挥杆。他击中了。那块石子儿飞得虽没有Shaw那么远，但比起他的第一次尝试来说依然好了许多。</p><p>“好点没？”Shaw问。Daniel的肩膀稍稍松了那么些。</p><p>“不太好。”Daniel叹了口气。但值得高兴的是，他的语气已没先前那么愤怒了。比起大吼大叫来说，还有更多颇有成效的表达愤怒的方式，在这方面她可是有极为丰富的经验。</p><p>“我简直搞不懂，他们怎么可能那么淡定？”Daniel咬牙说，“他们怎么能就让他好端端坐在那儿？”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩。她也没有答案。她同样不喜欢这局面，但现在，他们也确实无计可施。但至少，比起几年前他们用来关Root的时候，那笼子还又多了好几道防卫措施。</p><p>这意识如同尖刀般扎入了她的胸膛，让回忆不受控制的涌了进来。她还记得那个下水道，记得当她一拳打中Root下巴时的那声音有多么的令人愉悦，也记得当Root倒在地上时自己的笑容，甚至当她费力的拖着Root的身体往外拽时都没有消散。</p><p>她那时没想过，但她们似乎在两天里完美的达成了风水轮流转的成就：Root电击了她、把她拖到了车里面，而后Shaw又对Root做了同样的事。但不同的是，她不是为了TM的什么任务，而是同一只给主人邀功的猫一样、毫不客气的把Root毫无意识的身体丢在了Harold脚底下。她骄傲的看着Harold，即便当他惊恐的询问他们到底要拿Root如何时，她也丝毫未受影响。</p><p>Shaw当时有过几个主意，到现在她都能清晰的记得各是什么。但即便到现在，Harold都不太可能同意。</p><p>在Shaw做过妥协后，他们都同意在Harold的基地里弄个笼子出来。那里到处都是灰，另Shaw十分满意，她不打算做任何处理。但在她给笼子周围安装传感器时，Harold给那地方做了个简单的清洁处理。和传感器配套的还有个脚环，如果靠得太近，脚环便会立刻给佩戴者放电。</p><p>在她完工后Harold皱了皱眉，但什么也没说。她给Root套上了脚环，把她拖下楼丢到笼子里，然后锁牢。</p><p>除了每天两次的厕所时间，Root只离开过一次。Carter死后，他们需要她的帮忙以找到Reese。毕竟，她和TM有直接联系。</p><p>但即便在那之后，Shaw心里依然有些东西挥之不去。不管Harold怎么想，她也一直觉得，要不了多久他们就会再一次需要Root的帮助。最后，她是对的，他们需要Root。</p><p>Shaw瞒着Harold放了Root出来，她相信TM的模拟交互界面会做出正确的事。这决定并非出于直觉，而是基于其他的一些什么，说信任可能太过了，Shaw不会轻易的信任什么人。但不知怎么的，没过几天，她便在Root身上寄予了她的信任。</p><p>但现在，她的信任早已消失无踪。Shaw不知道她还能否找得回来，也不知道自己是否还想要再次的信任她。</p><p>“我做不来。”Daniel的话打断了她的思绪。他愤怒的摇摇头，将高尔夫球杆抓得更紧了，像是要不管不顾的挥上几杆再说。</p><p>Shaw明白这种感受。她真的明白，他有愤怒的理由，Greenfield也背叛了他，严重程度比起他们其他人来说更甚，而Daniel却从未看开过。</p><p>她能看得出来。在他以为她没注意时，他身上便总带着一股静默的狂怒。但Shaw总会注意到，有时甚至会想鼓励它。但随即她便记起Daniel并不是她，愤怒和暴力并非他的为人，而这是她喜欢他的一点。在他愿意时、<em>需要</em>时，在<em>她</em>需要时，Daniel可以非常的平和。而在过去的这一年里，她尤为需要这样的人。</p><p>“所以呢？这就没了？”Shaw的语气里掩不住的恼火，“你就打算一走了之？”</p><p>Daniel耸耸肩，没看她，这让Shaw变得更加的恼火。</p><p>“我以为我们是一队的，”Shaw说，“我们是搭档。”</p><p>Daniel僵住了，转头瞪着她。虽然他已有很长一段时间里没机会用这句话了，但这常是他的台词。在他们还刚刚开始合作时，Shaw的情绪就如脱缰野马一般难以控制，他常需要用到这句话来提醒她、让她控制住脾气。她会给Daniel一个道歉的眼神、维持住他们间还算平和的氛围，然后回头工作。</p><p>“这话根本就和现在没关，”Daniel说，“在她让你经历了那么多的事过后，你还能信任她么？”</p><p>Shaw咽了咽喉咙，移开了视线。过去的一年里，Daniel见过她最为悲惨的那段日子，也见过她终于恢复过来的样子。她讨厌这样，讨厌他的静默。而直到刚才，他都从未提起过，至少没有直接提过。</p><p>“不能，”Shaw说，“但你不是总说要相信TM么？而现在，是TM让她回来的。”</p><p>她的语气里带着掩不住的苦涩，而Daniel也明显听了出来，面无表情的看着她。</p><p>因为她是对的，这些天以来，相信TM已经成了他的信条。</p><p>“如果打到别人车上的话，有额外加分么？”</p><p>Shaw僵住了。</p><p>那个声音、那个假得不真实的轻快语调如同锯齿一般的刺激着Shaw的神经。从Daniel回头时的表情来看，他也不知道Root在那儿。Shaw不知道Root已在那儿听了多久、听了多少，但随即她便觉得这都不重要。她反复告诉自己，她不关心。</p><p>他们没人回答，但似乎Root一点儿都不困扰，她闲庭信步的走了过来，随意得如同这世界里毫无任何烦忧一样。Shaw咬咬牙瞪向远处，一只海鸥从空中飞了过去，疯狂的扑腾着翅膀以维持高度。一阵轻风吹过，她用尽全力才没让自己打了个寒颤，她不想显露出任何的软弱。</p><p>“我得去帮Finch的忙。”Daniel意有所指的看了她一眼，把她一个人留在了这个根本毫无出路的天台上。她讨厌这样。她明白他这样做的原因，但这不代表她就应该喜欢。在Daniel把球杆递过来时她狠狠的瞪了过去。“或许还是我拿着比较好。”他在她和Root间小心翼翼的扫了几眼，然后朝楼梯走去。他一定忘了Shaw还带着枪。扣动扳机带来的快感要远超过用球杆打断几根骨头时的感觉。</p><p>但不管怎样，她都不打算付诸行动，她还有她的自制力。Shaw直接从Root身旁走了过去，打算在仅剩的自制力耗尽前离开。</p><p>“Shaw，你不可能永远都躲着我，”Root紧跟了上来，“我们还得一起工作。”</p><p>“我大可以一试。”Shaw挤出了一句话，但她觉得她的话估计直接消散在了渐起的风中。</p><p>“至少，你可以听我解释下么？”Root迅速说，“关于我离开的原因？”</p><p>“我不想听。”Shaw加快了脚步，很快便走到了楼梯口。</p><p>“Shaw，我得去阻止他。”Root说，声音近乎哀求，语气也里满是真诚。Shaw讨厌这样，那声音就如锯齿般磨过了她的神经，让她觉得一阵耳鸣。“我不能再让他伤害到其他的人。”</p><p>“放屁。”Shaw终于吼了出来，转过身狠狠的瞪着Root。她没注意到Root跟得有多紧，导致现在她们间只有几英寸的距离，“你离开是因为——”</p><p>Shaw猛地闭上了嘴，她能感受到自己胸腔里正疯狂敲动着的心跳。她摇摇头，闭上眼深吸了口气，想把一切感觉都屏蔽开去，这样她便再不必听到它们奔涌而来时的声音，也不必感受到在每次想到或看到Root时心中那巨大的拉扯感。但现在Root离她如此的近，让这一切都困难了许多。她停不下来。</p><p>而且她想不清她到底是想亲她还是揍她，或许两者皆有。</p><p>“你就是这么想的么？”Root问。那轻轻的声音让Shaw睁开了眼，让她无法从眼前的景象中逃离——Root一脸忧伤，似乎要溺死在其中，“这么久以来，你都一直那么觉得？”</p><p>“不然我还能怎么想？”Shaw嘶声说，“你就那样走了。”</p><p>Root咽了咽喉咙，移开了视线，像是她再无法承受Shaw灼灼的目光一样。而这，让Shaw更加的生气了。</p><p>在Root张张嘴想说话时Shaw开了口，“都不重要了，”她说，反正都是些她再也不想听的借口，“我不想再关心了。”</p><p>“Shaw——”</p><p>“离我远点。”Shaw再次转过身。每下一层阶梯，她都觉得自己好了那么一点儿。随着她快速的脚步、随着她和Root的距离越来越远，心里的那股拉扯感也似乎松了一些。</p><p>她只希望，她能离得足够远。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本文暂且只翻到了这里，实在是翻不动了，后续可以去看原文。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>